


Dime-A-Dozen-High-School-Life

by Linisen



Series: Tackles and spins, our love will give me wings [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FigureSkater!Yuuri, First Time, Happy Ending, HockeyPlayer!Vitya, Loss of Virginity, M/M, They're both over 16, Underage Drinking, all the high school cliches, do not copy to another site, if you ever doubt me now you know, soft and sweet, they're so soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “This isn’t a place for Dime-a-Dozen skaters,” she says, tone flat and words sharp. “I have no idea how you won nationals but it was clearly a fluke.”She’d staked her way towards the ice after that, and Yuuri had been left with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, heart hurting as he took her words in. Yuuri had won junior nationals this year as well, and he’d been happy with how his performance had gone. Victor had been thrilled and kissed him repeatedly, showering him with praise. All that confidence seemed to shatter now, as he glanced out on the ice and felt his heart seize.__________________________________________________________Yuuri follows Victor to the prestiges Oakwood High School for Winter Sports and finds it is not all he hoped it would be. How will the couple face hurtful people, missing their friends and continuing to grow as a couple while their both working as hard as they can to achieve their athletic dreams?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Tackles and spins, our love will give me wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475576
Comments: 98
Kudos: 307
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Semester One

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I GUESS IT'S NOVEMBER AND LOOK WHAT I HAVE.
> 
> Hi and welcome to my fifteenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Dime-A-Dozen' and it fit quite nicely to what I wanted to write for the continuation of the story of Junior High sweethearts Victor and Yuuri going on to High school.
> 
> So, a few notes before we get to the story. This fic will contain sexual content between persons under 18. The average age in the world for being legally allowed to have sex is 16, and therefore I don't consider them 'underage' even if I have tagged the story as such bc I don't want to offend anyone. I've grown up in a country where the age of consent between mutuals are 15 so for me, sex when you're a teenager is nothing strange, but if it is something you have trouble with, please know it will happen in this story. 
> 
> Another note is that I'am still basing this on the Swedish school system, so if you're not familiar and find things odd that might be why.  
>  **Edit November 23;** I've goten some comments on what years one goes to Junior High/High school in Sweden so here's an explanation:  
> You start Junior High the year you turn thirteen and you end it the year you turn sixteen, there for spending six semesters, aka 3 years there.  
> High School starts the year you turn sixteen, which is also the year you're allowed to start a job, and goes on until the year you turn nineteen, also being six semesters, aka three years.  
> Another fun fact - In Sweden you can't get a drivers licens for a car until you're 18, which is why Victor had had a moped in the first part of this story. 
> 
> The fic will update weekly and each chapter will focus on one semester of their joined High School life, in other words - the two years they go together at Oakwood High School, since Victor started one year before Yuuri. 
> 
> ANYWAY - I have blabbered too long, please enjoy this fic and as always a HUMONGOUS THANK YOU to [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the help with beta. You're such a darling.

Yuuri’s trying to concentrate on class, but his mind seems to be drifting today. His mind continues to wander, thinking of the ice, the past week, and Victor. It makes his heart feel heavy, and he sighs, giving up on listening to the teacher completely. He’s sitting with his new class in Oakwood High School, many miles from his childhood home and Aria Junior High, and a big part of him just wants to go back. This is their second week since the semester started, and as far as the class is concerned Yuuri feels like he belongs. They are a small group of twelve, all figure skaters in some form, which is really nice since they all seem to understand the drive to be better, to be on the ice, they are really not the issue. 

It’s a mixed group, six pair skaters, two ice dancers, three female skaters and Yuuri, the sole male figure skater in their class. They all seem nice, even if the pair skaters, who are already skating together, stuck together like glue the first few days. Since then they’ve all started hanging out more, which is nice. Yuuri knew none of his new classmates before coming to Oakwood, but he hopes they’ll become friends. After all, they will be spending three years together, both on the ice and off. So far he’s talked a little bit with everyone, and they’ve stuck together as a full group when exploring the somewhat still empty school. 

Yuuri shifts in his seat, looking around the classroom as the teacher continues to talk about the chapter they’re going to read till next week. His eyes drift out the window, mind miles away. He’s been at school for little over a week, and it hasn’t been what he had hoped, or expected. 

First of all, even before school officially started all the hockey players went on boot camp, which meant that Victor had to go up to Oakwood before Yuuri, and when Yuuri got there Victor had already left with the team. It was fine, they’d spent most of the summer together, apart from the time they spent at their summer jobs. But Yuuri still misses him like crazy. Especially with how rough the first week has been.

Since the school is composed solely of athletes, Yuuri had expected to feel like he fit in here more than at a regular High School. Victor certainly loved it, gushes often about how the energy is so open and nice. How everyone understands in a way they didn’t in Junior High. Yuuri’s felt it too, during his few visits to the school during the weekends in the year before he could start. But now Yuuri’s been having trouble with one of the older figure skaters, and he has absolutely no idea why. The skaters in his class are nice, and when they took the ice on their first practice it had been fun. The coach for the single skaters, Hanna, was kind and mostly let them play around. It had been a good start, and even if Yuuri missed Victor, he felt he might be able to like it there. 

They’d finished up practise and made their way off the ice, just meeting an older class of figure skaters. Yuuri hadn’t known then, but apparently it was the third year students. He’d smiled at them, and several had smiled back, and then he caught one of their eyes. Her gaze was cold, and she raised an eyebrow as she gave him a once over, clearly not happy with what she saw. Yuuri felt shocked. He had no idea who she was, or why she clearly didn’t like him. 

“This isn’t a place for Dime-a-Dozen skaters,” she says, tone flat and words sharp. “I have no idea how you won nationals but it was clearly a fluke.”

She’d staked her way towards the ice after that, and Yuuri had been left with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, heart hurting as he took her words in. Yuuri had won junior nationals this year as well, and he’d been happy with how his performance had gone. Victor had been thrilled and kissed him repeatedly, showering him with praise. All that confidence seemed to shatter now, as he glanced out on the ice and felt his heart seize. 

It didn’t stop there. It seemed the third year, Natalie, had made it her final year’s mission to mess with Yuuri as much as she could. Yuuri has no idea what he did to her, but it must be horrible because her single minded focus seems to be intent on bringing Yuuri down as hard as possible. It’s been a week full of hurtful comments, on the ice and off, and Yuuri’s feeling his confidence bleed out of him with every single one of them. He feels like his classmates has been started to pull away from him too, not wanting to risk getting in the way of Natalie and her friends. On Friday she even skated straight into Yuuri, making him hit the ice hard. Her gaze had been piercing as she looked down on him, mouth twisted.

“Stop thinking you’re something you’re not. You need to get over yourself,” she said before skating away, leaving Yuuri on his ass on the cold surface. 

During the weekend he’d felt so homesick he cried, curled up in Victor’s large hoodie and watching movies on his laptop. He’d lied to his mother that everything was fine, and he’d lied to Victor as well when he called. Victor loved this school, how was Yuuri supposed to reveal how horrible he felt? How his stomach turned to knots when thinking about going back to the ice and seeing Natalie again. He wasn’t sure if any of the teachers had caught on yet, but none of them had said anything. 

Yuuri had never experienced anything like this. At his fist Junior High he’d been lonely, but no one was ever mean. They just had different interests, and they didn’t understand skating at all. It had gotten so much better when he transferred to Aria, being able to be with his friends that were already going there. This new situation made him feel far lonelier than he ever had before, and his heart was aching to bury himself in Victor’s embrace and feel safe again. Victor didn’t know when they were going to come back, the coaches apparently not telling them, but he did say that he missed Yuuri and was so excited for them to be living just one floor from each other. Yuuri cried after they hung up too. 

He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. He fought so hard to be able to go to Oakwood, both with his training and to convince his parents to let him move away. He needs to prove to them that he’s serious about both skating and school, and right now neither feels like something he wants to do. He doesn’t want to disappoint Victor either. His boyfriend is so supportive and caring, always lifting Yuuri’s spirits and making him work harder. Yuuri feels so weak to fall apart like this, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Yuuri sighs and looks back at the teacher. She seems nice, but Yuuri can’t bring himself to tell her what's going on. They’ll definitely talk to Natalie and then things will just get worse. He has ice time after this english lesson, and Yuuri know he's going to run into her there, since the schedules overlap. He’s dreading it immensely. 

The teacher wrapps the lesson up, and Yuuri stands slowly, gathering his things. 

“Ready to hit the ice?” Isabella asks. She’s one of the female skates, and they’ve talked a little since they started. Isabella lives in the same town as Oakwood High, so she doesn’t live at the dorms, but she’s been really sweet so far anyway. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri says with a sigh. “I just hope I won’t have any collisions today.” Isabella frowns and nods as they make their way to their lockers. She glances at Yuuri and then straightens, mouth twisting. 

“I’m sorry she’s such a bitch to you. She’s always been like that to someone. I’ve escaped thankfully, but you never know who she’s going to target next,” Isabella says as she unlocks the locker, Yuuri doing the same. 

“You know her?” he asks curiously. Any information might be good to puzzle out what has made Natalie hate him so much, even before they’ve even met. A part of Yuuri fears that it’s because she actually feels he doesn’t deserve to be there, and that its true. That winning nationals was a fluke and something he didn’t deserve. 

“Yes,” Isabella answers as they place the books in the lockers, pulling out skate bags. “We’ve been in the same skating clubs since I was little. At least until she started here.”

“Any idea why she would hate me so much?” Yuuri asks, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Isabella does as well, and together with the rest of their class they make their way towards the school rink. 

“I have no idea about you,” Isabella says with a slight frown, dark ponytail bouncing as she walks. “I know there was one girl she hated because they had the same type of skates, another because they liked the same guy.” Isabella pauses as they push the door to the rink open, shrugging as she looks over at Yuuri. “I know there was one she hated because she was better than her, so maybe that’s it. You’re so talented Yuuri, maybe she’s intimidated.” 

“But we don’t even compete against each other,” Yuuri protests and Isabella nods in agreement but smiles softly.

“True, but I think she’s the one who was ranked the highest in this school before you started,” Isabella says. Yuuri wonders if it could be so simple. It feels childish and stupid. Yuuri’s not here to bring anyone else down. He just wants to improve his skating. He just missed the podium during worlds and he’d been so disappointed. He hopes Oakwood will help him become better, strive higher and maybe give him a profession as a professional skater. 

They separate to go change, and the session goes well. Yuuri skates with the female skaters in the largest rink, being given a time slot to work on his own programs. He’s decided to practice his new short program for this season, since he feels it needs more work. When it’s not his turn he focuses on spins and steps, trying to get back that feeling of wanting to be on the ice that the first week at Oakwood seems to have flushed away. Hanna gives him some good pointers, and they decide to continue the conversation at the student/coach meeting they have the following day. Yuuri’s happy when he starts the cool down laps, until he glances up and sees new skaters enter the rink. 

It’s the third years, Natalie, one other female and the two single male skaters. The boys greet him warmly, Yuuri’s met both of them at nationals in February and even if they didn’t talk much they’ve been nice so far. Yuuri makes sure to stay as far away from Natalie as he can, and manages really well, until a familiar voice calls out across the rink. 

“YUURI!” 

Yuuri turns, heart doing a flip in his chest at the lovely sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Victor’s on the other side of the rink, waving with both his hands above his head. He’s smiling widely, heart shaped and all, and Yuuri’s heart starts racing in his chest. He’s missed him so much, even though it’s only been two weeks since he last kissed him. Yuuri starts picking up speed, but slows when he sees who approaches Victor before Yuuri even has a chance to get there. 

Natalie. 

She’s made a sharp turn back towards the barrier and is now all but hanging over it towards Victor. Yuuri’s pretty far away, but he can still see her smile sweetly, head tilting as she reaches out to put her hand on Victor’s arm. 

Oh.

_Oh._

The memory of Isabella telling him about her former skating friends and how Natalie had bullied one of them because they liked the same boy emerges. One glance tells Yuuri that Natalie is definitely interested in his boyfriend, and he can’t have that. There’s a lot Yuuri can deal with. He understands that some might not like him and that he is very much a flawed person, but he does not under any circumstances let people think they can get away with putting their hands on Victor. 

Yuuri’s strokes are strong and sure as he makes his way across the ice to the barrier. He can hear Natalie and Victor talking before he even reaches it, and the way she giggles makes his blood boil. Victor’s gaze shifts to him immediately, taking half a step to the side to get to him. Natalie seems reluctant to accept that, following Victor as he moves. Yuuri’s just made it there, and just as Victor’s about to take another step, she reaches out to stop him with a hand on his right arm. She turns to Yuuri then, eyes narrow and gaze cold.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt? We’re talking,” she says pointly. All the fear Yuuri felt for her before, all the hurt and guilt is washed away as he completely ignores her. Jealously might be fuleing him, but it’s mostly the flooding ache of missing Victor so much, needing him close.

Yuuri doesn’t even justify her with a look, he only has eyes for Victor, his long hair up in a ponytail and rose cheeks from the cold. He reaches out above Natalie’s arm and takes a grip of Victor’s pink jacket collar, and in one smooth motion tugs him down to smash their lips together. The motion makes Natalie’s arm fall away, but Yuuri barely notices, so focused on Victor’s lips finally touching his again. Victor lets out a surprised gasp, but melts into the kiss instantly, soft hum vibrating across Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s stomach erupts into butterflies, and he smiles into Victor’s mouth as Victor cups his cheeks, tilting his head just so to deepen the kiss. It’s wonderful. Victor’s lips are smooth and warm against Yuuri’s cold ones and it feels like love. It feels like coming home. 

“Katsuki! Nikiforov!” The Hanna calls loudly, but amused. “No kissing during practice hours! If you’ve done your cool down Yuuri, get off the ice!” Yuuri pulls away slowly, not wanting it to end yet. Victor’s blue eyes flutter open as Yuuri lets go of his jacket, and his smile is so bright it’s almost blinding. 

“Hi beautiful,” Victor greets and Yuuri has to hold back so not to kiss him again. Yuuri loves him. Loves him more than anything. 

“Hi,” he breathes. “I missed you.”

Suddenly it all comes crashing down on him, the fear and the pain and Yuuri feels himself tremble, how his eyes start to burn. Victor sees it too, and his eyes instantly widens, reaching out to touch Yuuri again. Yuuri wants him to and gives a weak smile, but skates away from him slightly. If Victor holds him now he’s definitely breaking down, and he can’t. Not here and not now.

“I’ll come to the entrance,” Yuuri says and Victor nods, hand falling down as he takes a step back, before hurrying away. Yuuri hurries too. He makes sure to stay clear of the other skaters, biting the inside of his cheek hard to make sure his tears doesn’t spill. He tries to think of taking deep breaths, even if he feels his hands tremble. Victor’s there waiting for him, picking up the poodle patterned skate guards and handing them over. 

“You look so beautiful on the ice,” Victor says as they sit down. Yuuri can see his hands twitching, wanting to reach out and touch, to sooth. This is always the hardest part for them, something they’ve talked about countless times. Victor wants to comfort Yuuri through touch, but Yuuri knows he will break apart if Victor does. It’s a waiting game until they’re alone, when Yuuri lets him, and it always hurts Victor to wait. Yuuri hates it.

“It was a good session,” Yuuri says as he unlaces, pulling the skates off. Victor trades them for Yuuri’s shoes which he’s already holding, cleaning the skates off and putting them into Yuuri’s bag. 

“I’m glad. Your place or mine?” 

There’s a soft smile on Victor’s face, and some of the tension drops from Yuuri’s shoulders as he looks up at him, smiling back. It’s such a relief to live close again, to be able to be in each others lives on a more regular basis. Yuuri’s longed for it so much it hurt in the past year. 

“Yours,” Yuuri decides and Victor nods, tentatively holding out his hand. Yuuri takes it, and Victor beams, and together they walk the short distance to the dorms. On the way Yuuri asks about the camp, and Victor tells him about everything, even though Yuuri’s heard most of it during their nightly calls. It feels good to have a distraction, and even though he knows he’s going to have to explain to Victor what happened, it feels great to just be. To walk hand in hand with his boyfriend and know that he’s here and he’s close. Some people greet Victor as they move across campus, but Victor barely looks at them, so focused on Yuuri, smile bright but eyes still worried. 

“Love,” Victor says the second the door has fallen closed behind them, and tentatively step forward. Yuuri’s bag hits the floor, and he exhales slowly, knowing what’s going to come next. “What happened?”

Yuuri steps forwards too, because he’s longed so much for Victor, more so than he did the weeks they were apart last year. Everything's been so new and frightening, and Yuuri’s needed him so much. His arms circle Victor’s waist as he pushes his face into Victor’s neck, and sobs. 

Victor reacts in an instant, hands coming down, knees bending. They know this dance by now, and with no resistance Yuuri bends his knees too, and lets Victor lift him up. It’s a few short steps to the bed, and Victor puts him down carefully, covering Yuuri with his entire body to press him down into the bed. The covers get pulled over them, and then in the warmth of their cocoon, Victor presses his lips to Yuuri’s forehead, soft praise falling from his lips. 

Yuuri adores him so much, more than he thought he could love someone. More than he did that summer day at the end of junior high when Victor gave him the necklace with his initials. More than when he surprised Yuuri by coming to Nationals in February. This is such a testament to how much Victor respects him, how deeply he cares, how much he tries. 

“Sssh,” Victor says and Yuuri holds him closer, hands splayed on his back, keeping his weight on him. “I got you. I got you. Let’s just breathe.” 

It’s deep in, slow out, and repeat. Slowly Yuuri’s tears stop streaming down his face, hiccuping breaths turning controlled, trembling fingers drawing patterns on Victor’s back. It’s only then Victor rolls to his side, bringing Yuuri with him. They’re still in the warmth of the covers and Yuuri looks at him, his worried expression, but soft body language. The storm has subdued, and now they’ll deal with the remains. 

“Did something happen today? You didn’t say anything yesterday when we talked,” Victor probes and Yuuri feels his stomach sink as he shakes his head.

“I- I didn’t want to bother you,” Yuuri says on a shaky breath, looking into those lovely eyes. The intensity is a little too much, so he looks down at the silver YK resting on Victor’s skin instead. “It’s been such a hard first week and I- I missed you so much.” 

“Oh love,” Victor says, voice strained. “I wish you’d told me. I always have time for you, you know that right?”  
“I do. I just… I know how much you love it here and…” Yuuri trails off looking back up at Victor's contemplating expression. He presses closer to press his lips to Victor’s, needing that extra comfort, needing to feel him even more. Victor kisses him too, soft and careful. It grounds Yuuri in the moment, and with a sigh he leans back against the pillows. 

“Tell me what happened,” Victor asks, and Yuuri does, revealing everything about Natalie and the other skaters, about his homesickness. Victor’s jaw clenches tightly as Yuuri speaks and Yuuri caresses it softly, making Victor relax slightly, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

“I’m never talking to her again,” he proclaims, and Yuuri smiles weakly, pressing his lips to Victor’s again in a soft peck. “I can’t believe she did that. I knew she was trying to flirt but to treat you like that.” Victor sighs and shakes his head, pushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “You know she has no chance right? That I love you more than anything.” 

“I know,” Yuuri says, even if he waivers sometimes. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“You take care of me all the time, only fair I do the same,” Victor says thumb caressing along Yuuri’s cheekbone softly. “I’m so sorry you had such a horrible first week and that I wasn’t here.”

“I hope it gets better. I don’t know what I can do to make it better,” Yuuri confesses and Victor hums in agreement. 

“Wanna cook and talk about it? See if we can find ways to make you feel more at home?”

Yuuri smiles and nods, pressing close to Victor again. He just wants to hold him like this for a while, not ready to leave their bubble yet. 

“So Yuuri,” Hanna says as Yuuri sits, smile wide and inviting. “How are you liking the school so far?” 

Yuuri feels his stomach drop slightly and a cold sweat break out across his palm, swallowing slightly. He and Victor had talked about this, and that Yuuri should tell her about what had happened, but it’s so hard when he’s actually sitting here. He doesn’t want Victor to see his shortcomings, still hides sometimes even though Victor’s never shied away from his anxiety. How is he supposed to reveal it to someone who’s basically a stranger?

“It’s been an adjustment,” Yuuri starts as he shifts in his chair. Hanna’s office is small but extremely organized, and painted in warm colors. They're sitting in separate armchairs, a coffee table with two teacups in front of them. “It’s very different here.”

“Different in what way?” she asks, and frowns. Yuuri takes a shaky breath, and pulls his legs up into the chair to curl up. 

“I didn’t expect the climate to be so rough, and for some to be so,” Yuuri scrunches up his nose. “Competitive.”

“Okay,” Hanna says, searching his face. “Can you tell me what you mean by that? Has something happened?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and tells her some of it. How some of the older skaters had been talking down to him, colliding with him on the ice. Hanna listens intently, frown deepening as Yuuri talks. She asks for names but Yuuri doesn’t give her any, and after a few minutes of discussion decides to drop it. She says she’ll talk to the faculty, and keep her eyes open as well, and Yuuri feels grateful for it. 

“You say it’s been bringing you down, making skating less fun?” Hanna asks, making notes on the notebook on her lap. Yuuri nods in agreement and she hums. “Why do you think it was such a blow to your confidence?” 

Yuuri feels a bit taken aback, but starts to go through what he told his coach, nodding when he realises she’s right. He lets out a breath and looks down at his wringing hands. “I lack confidence,” Yuuri admits, focus still on his hands. He can hear Hanna writing and it sets his nerves off slightly, shifting in his seat again. 

“Yuuri, you’re a national champion. Why would some other skater, one you don't even know, why would their opinion matter?” she asks, and Yuuri looks up at her slowly. There’s no judgement or mockery in her eyes, only curiosity. Maybe, if Yuuri hadn’t had such a good evening with Victor last night he would be less settled, but instead he decides to trust, and to hope. 

“I have anxiety. I worry about my skating and I always feel like I don’t measure up, no matter how hard I work.” 

The words feel heavy and hard to say, but it feels better when they’re out. Hanna nods along slowly, eyes still on him. They sit in silence for a while, and then she leans forward slightly. “We have a sports psychologist on campus, do you think that she might be able to help you with coping strategies? I’d hate to think your skating would continue to be affected by something we can work with.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Yuuri says as he straightens. “About the psychologist.” 

“Oh,” Hanna says, soft smile returning. “Her name is Susanne, and she meets all the students when their in their second semester here, since it’s such a high pressure school, but she also meets with some students more often, to deal with things like you just described.”

Yuuri takes it in. He’s met with someone at the local health care center, and they’d given him some breathing exercises, but to meet someone more regularly might help. 

“Alright,” Yuuri agrees. “I think I’d like to try that.”

Yuuri doesn’t see much of Victor in school that week, schedules completely out of sync, but on Friday afternoon he hears Victor call out for him in the Oakwood hang out hall. Yuuri turns to gaze around, finding his boyfriend in a couch that’s packed with what Yuuri asumes is parts of the hockey team. He recognizes some of them from when he visited last year, but others are new. 

“I’m going over to talk to my boyfriend,” Yuuri says to Ketty and Isabella who he’s walking with. They both look over at the hockey players and gins.

“Okay,” Kettys says cherrily. She’s one of the ice dancers, and Yuuri’s been hanging out a lot with her and Isabella this week. The class is still finding it’s groups, and everyone is all mostly floating around with everyone. “Don’t miss math.” 

“I wish,” Yuuri says with a grin and Ketty winks, before Yuuri turns to approach the couch. Victor’s smiling widely, sitting in the middle of the group. Yuuri recognizes Otabek as one of the players he met last year, and some of the others from photos Victor's showed. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greets with a wave, math books clutched to his chest with his other arm. Victor’s smile widens, and then he grabs Yuuri’s arm to tug him down on his lap. Yuuri yelps but Victor catches him with a laugh, wrapping an arm around his back to keep him steady. Around them the team wolf whistles, and Yuuri blushes fiercely, hiding his face in Victor’s neck. “Victor,” he complains and Victor kisses his forehead, chest rumbling with a laugh. 

“I missed you,” Victor says and Yuuri straightens to look at him and rolls his eyes, but his smile is bright. 

“You saw me this morning,” Yuuri points out and Victor pouts. 

“So lucky to have your boyfriend living on campus,” a dark haired man with a buzzcut says and wiggles his eyebrows. Yuuri feels like he recognizes him from something, but he’s not sure what. “I bet you have all the time in the world to do whatever you like, living so far away from your parents.”

Yuuri feels his blush rising all the way to his ears and he shakes his head quickly, not wanting anyone to butt into his and Victor’s sex life. It’s not like they’ve moved past makeout sessions anyway. 

“Shut up idiot!” a blond right beside Yuuri says, fierce green eyes burning as he looks at the guy who’s still grinning. “Don’t be disgusting, I don’t want to hear that shit. ”

“This is JJ,” Victor says and points to the man with the buzzcut. “We had some games against them in junior high.” 

Oh, that must be where Yuuri recognizes him from. “Hi, I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri says and JJ grins wider. 

“I know,” JJ says, still with that grin. “You’re all Victor talks about.” 

That warms Yuuri’s heart and he smiles down at his boyfriend who’s beaming too. Knowing Victor talks about him, gushes about Yuuri and his skating, always makes Yuuri’s heart race, and his confidence grow. He moves his hands from where they’re resting on Victor’s chest to cup his cheeks, pressing his lips against Victor’s soft pink ones. Victor lets out a soft hum, and that makes Yuuri press closer, almost forgetting where they are. Victor has this affect on him, even two years after they shared their first kiss. The wolf whistles start again and Yuuri pulls back, cheeks burning. Victor’s cheeks are dusted pink too, and he smiles, eyes glimmering. 

“So gross!” the blond says, followed by a string of gagging noises. Yuuri frowns as he looks at him, a bit perplexed by the differences between the two sitting on either side of his boyfriend. Victor sighs, pushing some of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. It’s getting long, maybe he should cut it. 

“Yuuri, this is Yura,” Victor says without looking at the blond who tsk’s. “He’s a very angry kitten. Don’t mind him.” 

“Shut up!” Yura says and Yuuri turns to him with a slight smile, hoping to be inviting. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” 

Yura tsk’s again, and Yuuri decides that there might not be any use interacting with him anymore. Victor makes a round, introducing Yuuri to Cao and Otabek, who says it’s nice to meet Yuuri again. Yuuri smiles and nods. From what he remembers Otabek was very kind and respectful when they’ve met before, if a little reserved. A stark difference from the hockey players Yuuri knew in junior high. 

“Were those some of your classmates?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, fingers finding the shorter strands of hair in the back of Victor’s neck. 

“Yeah, we’re heading to math. I should probably go so I won’t be late. See you after school? When do you get off?” 

“Twenty past four,” Victor says, leaning up to kiss Yuuri again, soft and sweet, lingering. “You staying with me tonight?” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri agrees, once again forgetting their surroundings for a moment, losing himself in Victor's eyes. “See you then.” 

The first hockey game with Oakwood is an experience. Since they always happen on school nights Yuuri’s never been to one before, and he’s excited to see Victor play again. His entire class has decided to go together, and they pull on their school shirts to show solidarity. Yuuri’s wearing Victor’s, the Nikiforov letters feeling like they belong on his back. He smiles widely as Hikaru teases him about it, because he’s so proud. 

It’s so different from how it was in Junior High. Back them mostly friends and family came to the games to cheer their loved ones on, but in Oakwood is seems the entire town comes to watch. The rink is packed, everyone wearing the signature blue and black colors to cheer the team on. The crowd is cheering and jumping through the entire game, and when Victor scores Yuuri screams so loudly he almost loses his voice. It’s an amazing feeling. A feeling of belonging. In the days following the game win the entire school is buzzing with it, everyone more open and happy. Yuuri feels himself sinking into it, and slowly he feels more at home, finding his place in his class and the school.

Natalie still bothers him some, but Yuuri tries to stay as far away as possible. He’s not interested in confronting her, and in the few occasions he does she only snaps back something snarky anyway. It never leads to anything good, so Yuuri backs off, focuses on his studies, his new friends, Victor and skating.

After just a few weeks he starts seeing the school therapist, and even if it feels strange Yuuri tries to keep an open mind. He tries some of the coping techniques, and the breathing exercises doe make him feel better, so does the one grounding him to the place he’s in. He doesn’t talk to his classmates about seeing Susanne, mostly because he doesn’t want to be seen as weak. Even though they all seem nice, he doesn’t feel like he knows them like he did with Phichit, Leo and Ji. He tries to bottle it all up, and only lets it come out at home in the dorms with Victor. A part of him is scared that Natalie will find out and start bullying him about that too. He doesn’t ever want to give her the upper hand. 

Yuuri’s been to the second of his Grand Prix qualifiers when his VN necklace disappears. He comes home from Barcelona with a gold medal in the junior male singles division, and he’s thrilled. Victor smiles proudly, and insists on putting it up on the wall of his dorm, which is where they spend most of their time. Yuuri’s almost just storage at his point. He’s qualified for the final in Germany, and during one of his late night practises at the rink the necklace disappears from his bag. He’s taken it off so not to damage it, since he’s been practicing quads and falling a lot, and it’s just gone. 

No one except him and Hanna’s been at the rink, and Yuuri has no idea where it went. At first he thinks he might have dropped it, and checks the entire locker room and bench area next to the rink, without any luck. He comes home with tears in his eyes, apologies spilling from his lips. Victor’s sad too of course, but he’s not mad as Yuuri’s anxiety’s convinced him he would be. They spend a night on the couch with popcorn and movies, holding each other close. It makes the ache lessen, but Yuuri still feels sad about it. It’s such a symbol for their relationship, of what they promised each other before they had to part.

  
  



	2. Semester two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the old gang, sexual explorations, hockey and a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I*m so glad to see so many are excited to see the continuation of this fic! It warms my heart so much. I hoe you enjoy this new update as well. 
> 
> Thank you to [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the help with beta. <3

Christmas break is filled with trying to fit as much time with their old friends as possible. The first two days Victor and Yuuri spend separated from each other, with their families. Victor’s parents hugs him tightly as soon as he crosses the threshold, and Victor smiles, having missed them too. Makka jumps him as soon as his parents lets go, and Victor cuddles her close, fingers carding through soft fur. It’s nice, and he’s missed them all, but he still feels like his bed is far too big when he crawls into it, missing his warm heater of a boyfriend. 

They meet their old friends at Chris’ to bake gingerbread, two days before christmas, and truth be told it’s more gossip than baking. Victor plasters himself to Yuuri’s side, having missed him immensely in the day they’ve been apart. Phichit pouts and tries to pull Yuuri away, leading to Victor pouting instead. 

“I haven’t seen him for over twenty four hours,” Victor protests, and Phichit shoots him a glare.    
“I haven’t seen him in months. You can wait.”

They do manage to get a few trays in the oven, and after that it’s a scurry of gossip of who’s dating who and who broke up and who’s fighting with who over what. It’s highly confusing, and Victor’s manages to pull Yuuri to his side again so he focuses on that, as well as the cookies. Chris is telling a story about a party a few weeks ago where some of the second years Victor used to play hockey with got hammered and tried to jump over a hedge. It has sound affects and everything. Takeshi and Georgi are trying to interrupt Chris and fill in, while Yuuko sits and watches them, munching on a large gingerbread heart. Next to Yuuri and Victor on the couch sits Leo and Ji, also tangled up in each other as Phichit laughs along with the story. It feels just like they never left. 

They celebrate Christmas and Victor’s birthday separately, none of their parents thinking it’s fair to not get to have them at home if they celebrate together. Victor pouts about that too. It’s a nice celebration with his parents and grandparents, and Victor gets a lot of hockey equipment and some movies. From Yuuri he gets a photo album with photos of them and printed out text messages, and it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever gotten. 

He’d considered getting Yuuri a new necklace, but he worries he might only get more upset about it. Truth is Victor was really sad when it disappeared. He loved seeing his initials in the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. He always wears his own YK necklace as visible as possible, only taking it off if he has too. He loves being Yuuri’s and he wants the world to know the best person in the world chose to be with him. 

Instead he got Yuuri tickets to a dance performance they can go to in February when back at Oakwood, and Yuuri was thrilled when he called back on Christmas day to thank Victor. Victor misses him even more after hearing his voice. It’s crazy to think that he could go weeks without seeing Yuuri a year ago when he was up at Oakwood alone, and now he feels like he can’t go a single day. It scares him to think that in a year they’ll have to start making decisions about being apart again when Victor graduates. He shakes the thoughts away. There’s no need to worry about it now. He’ll have to enjoy this time they have together, just being them. 

The days between Christmas and New Years are mostly spent apart as well. Yuuri’s family pulls him away to family dinners with grandparents as well as spending time training for Nationals and Worlds, so Victor spends his days with Chris and Georgi. It’s nice. It feels a bit like before Victor met Yuuri when they hung out all the time. Georgi complains about being lonely, his new crush having fallen in love with a soccer player. Victor and Chris listen half heartedly but offer support as best they can. They know it’ll be someone new next month. Victor almost feels a bit bad for Chris, since he left him to deal with this alone. 

He thinks something is off with Chris. He can’t pinpoint what, but his friend keeps getting something distant in his eyes, smile a bit strained. Victor asks repeatedly what's wrong, both when Georgi’s there and one day they spend alone. Chris shakes it off as nothing, and Victor makes a mental note to text more often incase he decides to open up at some point. 

They celebrate New Years with the whole gang, cooking together before playing board and video games. When the clock nears twelve they gather in the cold of the balcony of Georgi’s parents' house, watching the fireworks going off in the distance. Yuuri presses close, and Victor glances down at him, so glad to have been able to have another year with this wonderful, beautiful person. Yuuri’s in a soft blue shirt and slacks, hair pushed back like on the ice, but glasses on his nose. He looks gorgeous, and Victor starts kissing him long before the clock strikes twelve, just because his lips look so soft and inviting. 

All and all it’s been a good time spending Christmas at home, but Victor's still so grateful when it’s over, and he has Yuuri pressed to his side on the three hour train ride back to Oakwood. 

“I missed you,” Victor says into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s hand has sneaked behind his back, hand pushing up Victor’s shirt to splay on his skin. “It’s not the same when I don’t see you every day.”

Yuuri turns up to him, smiling softly as he hums in agreement. He kisses Victor’s cheek softly, and Victor’s heart flutters. “I know. It was hard when you went to Oakwood last fall but I have no idea how we’re going to survive when you leave for college. Knowing how it is to have you daily has ruined me. I’ve become spoiled.” 

Victor chuckles, but leans down to capture Yuuri’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s a melancholy feeling, knowing someone you love loves you just as much back, but knowing you only have a limited time, at least like this. 

“We’ll work it out,” Victor promises. “It’s not like I know if I’m getting signed.” Yuuri rolls his eyes at that and Victor chuckles. It’s hard being two people with big dreams in one relationship, even if it’s one of the reasons Victor loves Yuuri. His drive and his focus, his ability to understand why Victor continues to push. “And who knows, an amazing coach might come and ask to sign you. Maybe I’ll have to move.” 

“I doubt it,” Yuuri says as he shakes his head, still such low confidence in his abilities. “Next year I’m going to go up to seniors and crash and burn.”

Yuuri and his coach Hanna has agreed that Yuuri’s going to move up to seniors next season, even if he technically could stay one more season in juniors. Hanna thinks Yuuri needs the challenge, since no one matches him now. Yuuri’s not sure if he’s ready. 

“I know you’re going to do great. It will be harder, but you’re strong,” Victor says and even if Yuuri frowns slightly Victor hopes it will fill him with confidence anyway. 

“Thank you for believing in me,” Yuuri says and pecks at Victor’s lips again. 

Coming back after Christmas break is wonderful in the way he gets to spend more time with Yuuri, awful because the coaches decided they need to make up for the week and a half off by training them until they almost puke. Victor pushes through, not one to give up. The rest of the team does as well. After all, they’ve all been scouted here for a reason. 

Victor likes the team. They’re a more driven bunch than his previous ones, but they’re also more competitive and set higher standards. The school recruits for one full hockey team each year, which means there are three currently at Oakwood, in which Victor is in the second year. They frequently play practice games against the other years, and those days are Victor’s favorite practises. The entire school usually comes out to watch, and it’s all the fun without the pressure of being booted out of the league if they lose. 

The school is great like that, encouraging students from all sports to show support by giving time off from classes if they attend the events. Victor’s learned so much about other winter sports by being able to watch them and root for his schoolmates. He can usually spend some time with Yuuri during these events too, and has been able to get to know some of the skaters he hangs out with even though their paths rarely cross in school. It’s not that strange. Since they both do ice sports they usually use the rink at different times, and spend time in regular classes when the other one skates. Victor understands it, but he still grieves it a little. He wants to show Yuuri off, for everyone to know that they’re boyfriends which is hard when they never meet. 

One of Victor’s absolute favorite things about living at the dorms is that there are no parents dictating when he and Yuuri get to sleep over. It feels like a distant reality now, the time when they had to fight so hard for such a small thing, something they do every night now. It’s wonderful to fall asleep tangled in Yuuri, warm in the bed that smells like a mix of their colognes and the detergent they both use. Yuuri always presses impossibly close during the night, as if seeking warmth. Victor loves it. Loves to feel as close as possible, to hold him and know he’s there. 

Waking up with Yuuri is just as wonderful, even if things have been slowly changing in their morning routines. Before, they woke up slowly, soft kisses before they crawled out of bed and started their days. It’s been the same for years, ever since Victor moved to Oakwood, but lately things have begun to change. It’s like they’re approaching a line that they both keep pushing slightly, and soon will cross. 

Victor finds Yuuri absolutely gorgeous. Loves the lines of his jaw, his expression filled eyes, his long neck. He also adores Yuuri’s slim but muscular body, his wide hips and powerful thighs. He’s lost many conversations when he’s just stared at Yuuri’s ass, because it’s so perfect it makes Victor swoon. He has no idea how he got this lucky, to have a boyfriend this hot. In the mornings, their kisses have started to linger, become longer and bolder. Victor’s noticed it in their make out sessions in general as well. He’s growing more desperate to feel more of Yuuri under his hands, touch and be touched. 

There comes a morning in January when it’s like they’ve reached the line, and are both there to cross it. Victor wakes like he usually does, in boxers and with Yuuri sleeping soundly next to him in his underwear and an oversized t-shirt that used to belong to Victor. He looks lovely, and Victor in his half awake state can help but roll his hips into Yuuri’s ass, where it lay pressed back against Victor’s groin. Yuuri lets out a soft gasp and Victor blinks his eyes open, realising that he was half in a dream and half awake, cock already hard. Embarrassment floods him and he pulls back, only for Yuuri to grab the arm resting around Yuuri’s waist to hold him still.    
“Yuuri, I should get up,” Victor whispers, voice seeming too loud now. He needs to get to the shower and take care of his erection, like he has when he’s woken up in similar states before. “I need to take care of… that.” 

Instead of letting go Yuuri holds him still, turning his head to face Victor but back still pressed against his chest. Victor’s breath becomes rigid. Yuuri’s so warm and solid in his embrace, and he has to fight hard not to roll his hips again, seeking that friction he so desperately needs. Yuuri’s eyes blink open, brown sleep soft but determined. “Can I help?” Yuuri asks, and Victor’s heart stops for a moment. He looks down at Yuuri who’s blushing, but smile soft. “Only if you want to,” he adds. 

Victor licks his lips, thinking it over. He’s been fantasising about it for a while now, how it would feel to make Yuuri moan, how it would feel for it to be Yuuri’s hand instead of his own. He’s held back because he hasn’t been sure Yuuri’s ready. He never wants to push him into something he doesn’t want, but if Yuuri’s been longing for it too… 

Victor leans down to press his lips against Yuuri’s sleep warm ones, soft and chaste in the light of the discussion they’re having. “If you want to,” Victor answers, heart rushing in his chest. Yuuri keeps his gaze but says nothing, moving Victor's hand down, down, until his hand brushes against Yuuri’s own clothed erection. Yuuri lets out a soft moan, eyes falling close, and Victor feels it vibrate through his entire body. He presses close, pressing a kiss to the juncture of his mouth. 

“You sure?” Victor asks and Yuuri’s eyes blink open as Victor’s hand caresses the length again, rolling his hips shallowly. 

“Yes, please Victor,” Yuuri moans, and then rolls around to face Victor, pressing his lips harder to Victor’s. His hands travel down Victor’s naked chest, and Victor’s hands find their way underneath Yuuri’s shirt, pushing it up. Yuuri sits, pulling it over his head before he lays down again, hands continuing their explorations down. They start kissing again, wet and consuming. It feels good, so right. Yuuri’s hands have reached his underwear, one of them splaying on Victor’s stomach, the other hand caressing his clothed length. Victor gasps into Yuuri’s lips, starting to rock needily into Yuuri’s hand. He wants more, needs more. 

“Can I take them off?” Yuuri asks, just pulling away a hair breath before kissing Victor again. Victor nods, shifting his hips to let Yuuri push the black garment down, until Victor can kick them off himself. 

“Yours too?” he asks and Yuuri nods, helping Victor as well and soon they’re laying next to each other completely bare. The urgency that was just there slows slightly, as they explore newly exposed skin, kisses soft and breathy. Yuuri feels so smooth, so warm, and Victor loves him. 

Yuuri rolls his hips into Victor’s groin first, swallow thrust. Victor moans as their cocks brush together, feeling heat pool on his gut, and then falls into Yuuri’s rhythm. The kisses grow more frantic after that, and soon their hands move down again. Yuuri’s hand wraps around Victor’s cock first, and Victor moans loudly, head tipping back as he rocks into Yuuri’s fist for a few strokes, reveling in the amazing feeling of Yuuri’s hand around him. His own finds Yuuri’s as well. He’s not sure what he’s doing, but he tries to do what he knows he likes, and then there are frantic kisses to lips, jaw and necks, hickeys and gasp of  _ faster, harder, loser,  _ until Victor spills first, body spasming under Yuuri’s hand and with Yuuri’s name on his lips. Yuuri follows soon after, gasping and bucking into Victor’s hand as he trembles. Victor watches, mesmerized by the way his face looks, lost in pleasure. They lay there breathless for a moment, curled towards each other, sticky with hands on each other’s chests. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri breathes, pressing closer to kiss Victor’s jaw and then shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about that for a while.” 

“You have?” Victor asks. They’ve disussed sex before, but it was a long time ago and back then both had wanted to wait. He had no idea Yuuri was thinking about things like this as well.

“Yeah,” Yuuri admits, blush still on his cheeks. He opens his eyes slowly, meeting Victor’s wondering ones. “I just didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

“I think that’s my line,” Victor points out, since he’s the oldest. Yuuri smiles and presses another kiss to Victor’s shoulder, smiling. 

“Even more because of that,” he points out and Victor chuckles. His Yuuri, always so smart. Yuuri’s eyes keep darting across Victor’s face, as if looking for something. “Was it alright? Did you like it?” 

Victor smiles, pressing close so he can roll them over. They’re still so sticky and gross, and definitely need that shower he was going to take, and maybe change the sheets. He doesn’t think about that though, not when he has his boyfriend naked underneath him for the first time, just after they’ve spent their first sexual experiences together, the first they’ve spent with anyone. 

“I loved it,” Victor confesses, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s nose and then his lips. Yuuri hums and kisses back, arms circling Victor’s back. “How about you? Was it good for you?”

“It was,” Yuuri agrees with a smile. “I’d love to do it again sometime,” Yuuri adds, smile turning teasing, and Victor has to kiss him again and again, until they manage to pull themselves from bed and into the shower, the first they spend together as well. Victor feels so full of warmth, can’t stop smiling at Yuuri and caressing his lovely exposed skin, which is now holding some of his marks. It feels like they’ve shared something special he didn’t know he was missing. Yuuri’s sporting a similar lovestruck expression, and the rest of that day neither of them seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. 

After a month of being back in school, Yuuri goes away for Nationals for a weekend and comes home with gold once again, the third time in a row. Victor’s so incredibly proud he could scream, which he also does in the Hangout Hall on Friday when the entire school has recess at the same time. Yuuri blushes, but kisses Victor passionately when Victor leans down to claim his lips. The school cheers too, and Victor smiles widely, kissing Yuuri’s gold medal he insisted on him wearing as well. 

Victor’s glad that Yuuri seems to be finding his way in the school more the second semester than the first, even if Victor is struggling slightly. It’s not so much the school, but more the hockey team. They seem to have trouble working together, and most of the time he feels like they’re just a bunch of teenagers with huge egos and large needs for validation. They get through the regular season and reach the playoffs, but run into trouble when facing more talented teams. The cracks in their defence becomes evident, and Victor just can’t seem to collaborate with the other forward and team captain, Alexander. It often ends in verbal dispute, and as much as Victor feels like he tries to make it work, they just can’t seem to stop bickering. 

At the beginning of March they lose to a team, and then can’t seem to get out of the slump. Soon, they find themselves sitting in a locker room in another team's arena, season over. 

No one has said anything for a solid two minutes, which feels strange considering they have both Yuri and JJ on the team. Victor glances at them and JJ seems to just be staring into nothingness, or some very interesting invisible spot on the floor. Victor wonders what’s running through his mind, if he too keeps going over the mistakes he made in this game and the ones before. Victor sure is, assist gone bad and goals missed playing over and over again. But most of all he keeps feeling like the entire team is off. It barely feels like a team at all, which is awful. This is their second season, they should be over that hurdle now. 

He glances over at Yuri across the locker room, the rest of the team still silent and still. Yura’s hands are balled into fists, so hard his knuckles are turning white. His jaw is locked, shoulders shaking in anger. Victor knows it’s coming, one look at Yuri is enough for anyone to know this is just the calm before the storm. It’s the only reason Victor doesn’t flinch when the explosion actually comes, while the rest of the team jumps half a meter up from the bench.

“FUCKING SHIT!” Yuri shouts, standing to kick his helmet dumped on the floor across the room. It hits the wall with a loud bang, before tumbling to the ground between Victor and Alexander. Victor sighs, and nods. He feels angry too, but mostly he just feels empty, which is even worse. “What the hell was that play?” Yuri continues, and it’s like pulling the lid off. Suddenly everyone is shouting, accusations flying everywhere. Victor still sits and watches, even though some are throwing insults at him too. Without a word he stands and strips, leaving them to head for the showers. He can hear the shouting simmering down, only to start up again and then calm once more. There has to be a way to make this work. Victor’s career as a hockey player might depend on it. When he comes back into the changing rooms most still look crestfallen and exhausted. 

“I get that we’re all disappointed and frustrated, but yelling at each other isn't the answer,” Victor says as he comes out. He can feel everyone's eyes on him, and he sits to start pulling on clothes. “Let’s get home, take a week, and all come back with two things about ourselves and one thing about the team that we want to improve.”

“Why should we?” Yuri snaps. “I’m not the one that fumbled that assist or got sent to the booth three times-”

“Yeah but you tackled number five in a way that if the judge saw-,” Cao starts and Victor sighs again, shaking his head as the fighting starts back up. Maybe it’s fruitless.

“I think Victor has a point,” Otabek’s voice comes through the buzz of the fighting. It makes Yuri pause, and that leads to everyone else calming as well. “We can at least try. It’s not like we have anything to lose,” Otabek adds, and Victor gives him a single nod in thanks. If Victor wants to be scouted for a hockey team they need to get better. If any of them want to get scouted for a team they all need to get better. 

“Alright,” JJ agrees, flopping down on the bench. “One week to gather our strength, and then we start fighting again.” 

The only comfort of the horrible game is coming home to Yuuri. It’s late on a Thursday, and Yuuri couldn't come to the game because of his evening practice. None of them thought this would be the last. If they did, Victor's sure he would have been there. The dormroom is dark when Victor enters, but Yuuri sits up immediately, turning on the bedside lamp. Victor just looks at him for a moment, big dark eyes blinking to adjust to the light. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says softly. He smiles, a soft and sweet one, sympathetic. “I saw the score on the website. I’m sorry, Victor.” 

Victor drops his heavy duffle bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes before walking further into the room. He starts shredding his clothes, until he’s only in his underwear, crawling into Yuuri’s embrace. Yuuri pulls him into a lying position, pulling the covers over them. Victor presses as close as he can, finding comfort in knowing Yuuri’s there for him, even when he feels lost and like he failed. 

“How do you feel?” Yuuri asks, fingers caressing softly up and down Victor’s back, creating pleasant shivers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Victor sighs and snuggles even closer, closing his eyes. He tries not to think about the game but he can’t help it, images flashing before his eyes. He opens them instead, looking up at Yuuri’s worried ones. 

“Empty, tired, disappointed,” Victor lists with a sigh. Yuuri nods along, leaning closer to press his lips again Victor’s forehead. “I have so many regrets and I can’t do anything about it.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you worked hard,” Yuuri says on an out breath. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Now?” Victor asks, leaning into the pillows. It feels comforting to be home, to be where he can be himself and where it doesn’t matter that he failed today. 

“Now, in the future. Something to support you more. You do so much for me, I just want to make sure you feel you have the same support back,” Yuuri says and Victor smiles, because he chose so right, and was so lucky when Yuuri chose him back. 

“This is perfect,” Victor admits, smiling as Yuuri does. “For the rest, I’ll let you know if I think of anything.” 

“Viiictooooorr,” Cao shouts as he hangs off him, drunk off his ass. Victor laughs and shakes his head, softly pushing his teammate off him into the couch behind them. The he falls almost without catching himself into the plush pillows, looking equal parts surprised and dazed. God he’s so drunk. 

They’re at a party one of the third years are hosting. Victor’s not really sure who. He hadn’t planned to come, but the team had talked him into it. They were all going, and in light of their new team agreement Victor had relented. Yuuri’s at Worlds, skating his short program yesterday and his free tomorrow. So far he’s in third, but Victor knows his free skate is beautiful, and that his stamina is all but unparalleled with anyone in the senior division. He has great faith Yuuri will end up on the podium, probably even win. 

The house is packed, and more than half is drunk or on their way to. Victor’s had a few beers as well, but is trying not to get carried away. He has his hands full with trying to control his friends as it is. Luckily it seems it’s mostly Cao and JJ who are energetic drunks. Yuri, surprisingly, seems to become like a purring cat after a few drinks, pressed against Otabek’s side with a love struck expression. Otabek has his arm wrapped around Yuri’s shoulders, an equally smitten expression turned towards the blond. Victor’s just waiting for them to figure out how much they both like each other. He even has a bet going with two of the third year hockey players. 

The living room is turned into a dance floor, with chairs and couches pushed up against the walls. A bunch of students are on the dance floor, jumping and laughing to the music. It looks like they’re having fun. Victor doesn’t really feel like dancing, so to escape Cao’s octopus arms he moves away from the couch and around the dance floor, grabbing another beer. He’s not getting fully dizzy yet, but he is buzzed, laughter falling easily from his lips. He spots some of Yuuri’s classmates, Ketty and Satsuki, making out in a hallway. As far as he knows they’re not together, and he makes a mental note to ask Yuuri when he comes back. Another hockey player, Daniel, finds Victor on his way back, face almost green. 

“I feel sick,” he gasps, and Victor places his newly found beer on a side table to wrap his arm around Daniel’s waist. He really doesn't want to get vomit on himself, but he also can’t leave Daniel to take care of himself. Victor knows his girlfriend broke up with him last week, and is probably trying to drink his problems away. 

“I got you,” Victor says, and together they set out to find a bathroom. The down stairs one is unsurprisingly locked, so Victor manages to pull Daniel upstairs to hopefully find one there. They do, and Victor flops Daniel down on the floor next to the toilet. The retching starts almost immediately, and Victor looks away so not to get sick himself. 

It’s a small bathroom, a toilet, sink, shower and dresser all that there is. Victor busies himself with looking at the contents on the dresser right next to the door, hoping Daniel will feel better soon. The top of the dresser is covered in jewelry, and Victor looks at it absentmindedly, until his gaze falls on something familiar. His fingers reach out for the silver necklace, carefully holding it up. The VN pendant hangs from the silver chain, matching the one currently around Victor’s neck. Yuuri’s necklace. 

Daniel has stopped his retching, and Victor turns back to him, eyes still on the necklace in his hands. 

“Who’s house is this?” Victor asks before looking up at Daniel. He looks less green now, but more exhausted. 

“Uhm, Natalie,” Daniel answers, and Victor’s stomach drops. “She’s a third year figure skater. “

“Thanks,” Victor mumbles, holding the necklace tightly as he opens the door and hurries out and down the stairs. Yuuri had asked him to ignore Natalie, to not confront her about the bullying, but this is too much. Victor knows he saw her before, and he scans the room quickly. He doesn’t see her immediately, but someone bumps into him as he looks. It’s Yuri, who looks up at Victor in a daze. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, all of his usual feistiness as if vanished. Victor holds up Yuuri’s necklace, still searching the room. He told his friends when it disappears, and Yuri had called him a sentimental idiot. He’s now eyeing the jewelry closely, brows slightly furrowed.   
“You think someone took it?” he asks and Victor nods, finally finding her in the door to the kitchen. 

“I know Natalie did,” Victor says, and then walks straight over there. She’s been hitting on Victor ever since he started at Oakwood, but he’s always told her he’s taken, showed pictures of Yuuri and everything. She still hasn’t let up, continuing even when Yuuri came to the school. Luckily they don’t have many recesses together this year, so Victor hadn't seen her much, but whenever he does she touches him, laughing obnoxiously. Now she’s even gone as far as taking something of Yuuri’s from his bag, something so personal, along with the bullying. 

“Hey!” Victor calls, and Natalie turns from the conversation she’s in, mouth spreading into a large smile as she spots him. 

“Victor!” she answers, spreading her arms wide as if to give him a hug. Victor steps back instantly, watching her smile turns into a pout. “Not fair, can’t you give me a hug?” 

Victor’s so angry, so incredibly pissed about this person who treated the one he loves horribly and now just keep pushing. He holds up the necklace, and he can see her eyes fall on it, widen before they look over at Victor. 

“Give me that,” she says, reaching for it. Victor holds his arm up higher, before taking a step back and pocketing it. 

“No, it’s not yours. It’s Yuuri’s,” Victor points out loudly. People are looking at them. He can feel it, but he doesn’t care. This has gone on far too long. “I can’t believe you took it.” Natalie looks torn, as if trying to decide what to do. Victor's heart is beating hard in his chest, angry. 

“Look, I just really like you. And you deserve better than someone like Yuuri. Someone who can take better care of you,” she says with wide eyes, lashes fluttering. She reaches out again but Victor steps away, shaking his head. He tries to take a calming breath but it doesn’t help. He keeps eye contact with her, trying as hard as he can to keep his hands from trembling with anger. 

“You know nothing about Yuuri, or our relationship. I love him more than anything. I don’t want anyone but him, and definitely not someone like you.” 

He looks at her for a moment longer, and then he turns away, mind already out the door on his way home. He needs to leave before he does something stupid, or says something more. It all happens so fast. He can feel someone grip his ponytail hard, tugging him back. After just a moment later the pressure loosens, and as Victor turn there’s a silver tail of long hair falling to the floor. 

Spring comes early, and in the beginning of May it’s warm enough that they can study outdoors. Yuuri has a math test in a few days, and Victor has a book report on a book he still hasn’t finished in a week. They’ve found a park with blooming trees and green grass, and Yuuri’s taken a break in his studies, resting his head on Victor’s chest as Victor continues to read. A soft hand caresses his fringe from his eyes, and Victor blinks, folding the corner of the page before he looks down. Yuuri’s looking up at him with a soft gaze, fingers playing with the now so much shorter silver hair.

“Do you still miss the long hair?” Victor asks and Yuuri shakes his head, scooting up to lean half over Victor, kissing his cheekbone. 

“Not really,” Yuuri says as he looks at Victor’s hair and face, smiling softly. “I like this too. You look very handsome.”

“Thank you darling,” Victor says and pushes up, so he can wrap his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders to tug him into a kiss. Yuuri hums into it, nipping softly at Victor’s lower lip. “I’m getting used to it too.” 

It’s been a little over a month since Natalie cut his hair at that party, scissors from the kitchen counter slicing through Victor’s long ponytail. Victor had stood frozen for a moment, mouth gaping and heart aching. Yuri, who had apparently followed Victor and sobered up, had gone to a verbal attack on Natalie and then pulled Victor from the house, hair a mess. They walked home to Yuri’s house and Yuri woke his sister up, who without question sat Victor down and fixed his hair. 

“Now you don’t look awful,” Yuri said when he made the pullout couch in the guest room. “I hate shit like that. That bitch is crazy.” 

Victor had never missed Yuuri more than that night, but he’d never been more grateful to a friend either. 

Yuuri came home with silver, jaw dropping as he saw Victor's hair. He’d almost fallen over himself to get to Victor on the couch in the dorm, trying to figure out what had happened. Victor had placed the necklace around his neck as soon as he got the chance and then told him everything.

“Are you excited about the summer?” Yuuri asks and Victor sighs, rolling to his side and bringing Yuuri with him, so they can look at each other. 

“Yes and no,” Victor admits, pushing some hair out of Yuuri’s face. “I’m looking forward to seeing our friends and family, Makkachin. Not so much working at the bookstore or being apart from you. I like living with you. It’ll suck to not be able to fall asleep next to each other every night.” 

Yuuri hums in agreement, fingers making circles on Victor’s back. Their parents still don’t fully know the extent they actually live together, with Yuuri’s dorm basically empty. Neither of them has told them, in fear of being pulled apart, and for the summer both of their parents think they should live at their respective houses. “I agree. I’m gonna miss you so much. It’s not the same without you,” Yuuri says, and Victor nods. 

“I’m excited about next year though,” he admits, and Yuuri’s smile widens, proud. It’s the best feeling in the world. 

“Yeah, you’re going to be great, Captain Nikiforov,” Yuuri says and Victor laughs, kissing Yuuri again. 

The coaches has asked Victor to take over for Alexander as team captain. After the loss in the playoffs, Victor has taken it upon himself to try to create better team spirit. They’ve gone out for bowling or movies, made study groups and above all once a week they play hockey for fun. It’s taken time and effort, but they’ve come together as a group, as a team. Apparently the coaches caught wind of it and think Victor might be a better leader. He’s honored, but made sure to talk to Alexander first, so not to crumble the hard work they had made pulling the team together. Yuuri beamed proudly at Victor when he told him, smothering him in kisses that lead to something more heated in celebration. 

Yuuri’s turned in all the paperwork for entering seniors, and Victor knows how nervous he is. Ever since Worlds he’s working on new programs, new costumes, new quads. He’s so driven, Victor’s Yuuri. 

Next semester will definitely hold a lot of challenges for the both of them, but Victor hopes they’ll be able to face them. Strong together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri prepares for seniors, Victor gets competition for Yuuri's attention and someone makes Yuuri an offer.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Semester Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enters seniors, Victor gets competition for Yuuri's affections and some more sexual explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo), who has played such a big part in helping me improve my English and to encouraged me. I'm so incredibly grateful.

The summer is a blur of training. There’s a lot that goes into working for moving up to the senior division, and Yuuri can’t let up even a little. He forgoes working for the summer, only helping out at his parents Bed and Breakfast when needed. Mari’s started college but is home for the summer to help with the seasonal tourists, and that leaves Yuuri some room to work on getting stronger for the coming season. He’s lucky to be able to get coaching through school, he’s sure he would be lost otherwise. Him and Hanna had set the bases for two new programs for his senior debut, and made a training schedule for the summer. It involves more strength training, as well as working on the choreographies. Hanna pointed out that she didn’t want him to practice quads when away, but Yuuri managed to negotiate that he could practice the axel which was mostly solid, as long as he has someone with him. 

Victor and Makka comes with him almost every morning for his run, and Yuuri gets to kiss Victor goodbye in front of Victor’s job at the bookstore, before Yuuri continues his run. If Victor has a free day he comes with Yuuri to the gym or the rink, if he’s not hanging out with Chris and Georgi. Yuuko’s working at the rink this summer, as well as Takeshi, and they both help spot him during jump practice. The rink isn’t very popular during the summer, so Yuuri almost always has the morning until lunch all to himself. 

Phichit joins him too, all his usual energy all but bursting out of him as he motivates Yuuri to push himself to become stronger, helping with the expression part of the programs. Leo and Ji come to skate too sometimes, and some days they barely practise at all, just joke around, and skate old programs they made as kids. When the summer drags to an end and it’s time to return to Oakwood, Yuuri feels far more energized than he did when he left. It’s not that he doesn't like Hikaru, Satsuki and Ketty and the rest of the class, but they can never replace the way Phichit, Leo, Ji, Yuuko and Takeshi have the ability to make him feel centered. He’s just glad he has Victor with him as they go back. He’s not sure how he’s going to get through next year when he has to do it alone. 

Victor’s nose has gotten speckled with freckles during the warm summer days, and Yuuri loves looking at them, along with Victor’s slightly tanned skin. None of them had much time to spend at the beach, but they did go a few evenings after Victor's shifts, and spent one entire day at an amusement park with all their friends. It had been a blast, and even though Yuuri kept feeling like something was off with Phichit. He’d asked about it of course, but Phichit smiled and shrugged, claiming everything was great.

Yuuri goes back to Oakwood with mixed feelings. On one hand he’s excited about the coming season, but terrified he’ll fail. Being the junior national champion comes with school pride, something Yuuri’s pretty uncomfortable with. It suddenly feels like he’s carrying the entire school on his shoulders, especially when he gets asked to pose for brochures and posters on the second day of being back. He politely declines, and then has to deal with a pouting boyfriend who definitely wanted a Yuuri poster for their dorm room wall. 

Going back to Oakwood also means leaving his family and friends, and it hurts just as much the third time as the ones before. He knows he probably won’t be able to go back until Christmas break, if he is to keep up with his studies as well as train and compete in the Grand Prix. He’s not sure how he’s going to do in the qualifiers of course, but Hanna’s decided that they’re planning for him going all the way to the finals, just in case. It’s good to have that sort of support, even if Yuuri’s not as confident as she is.

Seeing his school friends is fun, and they spend the first few weeks just catching up on what everybody did that summer, and what their goals are for the coming figure skating season. Yuuri can feel himself thriving under this, to know others have goals similar to his, who’s working hard for the same reasons. It makes him feel less crazy. 

Being a second year comes with some perks. For one, it means Natalie has left for college or whatever she’s decided to do. Yuuri hasn’t talked to her since he came back after worlds, happy about his silver but finding the love of his life with hair several decimeters shorter, Yuuri’s lost necklace in his hands. 

Yuuri walked straight up to her the next time he saw her in school, anger white hot and boiling. The argument grew heated, but teachers had separated if before it turned physical. Suddenly Yuuri was in trouble for starting fights, and even though Yuuri told them about what Natalie had done the school claimed to have their hands tied. The haircutting didn’t happen on school property, and therefore had nothing to do with the school. Yuuri didn’t give up, and after weeks of fighting and proving his case, Natalie was suspended for a week for stealing Yuuri’s necklace, which did happen on school property. 

Yuuri’s just coming on the ice for practice, it’s the second week of school, and they’ve started falling into the schedule they’ll hold for the rest of the semester. He’s chatting with Isabella about the hockey games that's starting up next week, and how they’re both excited to see their boyfriends play. Isabella’s started dating JJ in Victor’s class over the summer, and they’re both convinced the team will have a better season this year than last. 

“JJ says he’s really excited,” Isabella says as they make their way around the rink to warm up. The first years are on their cool down, and they’re both careful not to bump into them. It feels strange that it wasn’t long ago that it was them who were wide eyed and nervous, as opposed to now when stepping into this rink feels like routine. “Hopefully they can get enough attention for some of them to get scouted. Has Victor talked about where he would like to go?” 

Yuuri’s heart aches for their coming separation. Oakwood does not have any professional teams, or figure skating coaches for that matter, so they’ll have to relocate. Yuuri has no idea to where. He needs to start looking into it soon. He wants them both to be able to achieve their dreams, even if that seems hard right now, especially with finding colleges with courses they both want to take as well. 

“No, we’re still talking about it,” Yuuri says with a sigh, glancing back at her. “How about JJ?”

Isabella never gets a chance to answer, because suddenly there’s a gap in front of them, drawing their attention away from each other to the first year that’s stopped in their path on the ice. Yuuri slows, watching as the skaters cheeks starts to burn with a flush, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He has a red streak in his otherwise blond hair, and he’s looking at Yuuri as if he’s a kid in a toy shop. 

“Yuuri Katsuki?!” he squeals loudly, making Yuuri flinch. The boy doesn't seem to get deterred by that, pushing closer to look up at Yuuri with awestuck eyes. 

“Eh- Ah, yes?” Yuuri answers as he blinks, trying to figure out what’s happening. The boy squeals again, smile wider than anyone Yuuri’s ever seen before forming on his lips. 

“OH MY GOD!” the boy gasps, grabbing Yuuri’s hand tightly and shaking it hard and fast. What is even happening. “I’m such a big fan! Like a crazy big fan! Like your biggest fan! Oh my god!” the boy babbles and Yuuri has no idea what to do in a situation like this. He’s signed a few autographs at nationals and worlds, but he’d mostly guessed people asked to be nice. He’s never encountered anything like this. 

“I-uhm, Okay,” Yuuri stutters, looking over at Isabella for help. She seems to be stifling a laugh behind her hand, and is therefore no help at all. “Thank you?”

The boy beams, as if Yuuri just gave him a puppy or something and Yuuri can feel his own cheeks start to warm, shifting in place. He has no idea what to say or do, and the boy is still looking at him with those wide eyes.

“So you’re a skater here too?” Yuuri asks tentatively, and the boy gasps again, finally letting go of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri shakes it a bit, trying to regain blood flow. 

“YES! I’m Kenjiou Minami and I just started as a first year! I’ve followed your career since you started competing nationally and when I heard you went here I had to apply. I want to be just as good as you! ” 

That’s a lot. Yuuri takes a deep breath and forces a smile to his lips. “Okay. Uhm. I hope you enjoy the classes,” he says awkwardly. Kenjirou beams. 

“Yuuri! Isabella! Are you warming up?” Hanna calls across the ice and Yuuri’s so grateful, so incredibly, utterly grateful for the interruption. 

“Sorry Coach!” Yuuri calls, Isabella following right after. Yuuri turns back to the boy, who’s suddenly looking horrified. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted you!” Kenjirou says and Yuuri lets out a soft sigh, shaking his head. 

“No worries, I have to skate now though. It- ehm, It was nice meeting you.” 

Yuuri doesn’t stay to deal with the reaction, pushing away to catch up with his warm ups. He hears Kenjirou squeal but tries to ignore it. That was so strange. 

“How did practice go?” Victor says as he sits down next to Yuuri in the diner booth, sliding an arm around his shoulders. They’ve gone out with a group of friends from both of their classes. It’s rare, but since Victor became captain of the team he’s intent on creating good team spirit, and that includes out of school outings. Victor also doesn’t want to pull back on the time he has with Yuuri, so this is a good compromise. Yuuri’s not big on the big crowds but he can do it once in awhile for his boyfriend. 

“Good-” Yuuri starts but is quickly interrupted by Isabella who’s sitting on the other side of the booth with JJ, wide smile on her face. 

“Yuuri met a fan today,” she teases, and Yuuri can feel himself blushing as he remembers the meeting with Kenjirou. The boy had continued to look at him in awe through the skating session. Yuuri felt highly uncomfortable, wondering if he didn’t have any place to be. 

“What?” Victor asks, turning from Isabella towards Yuuri, handing him a cup of tea. Yuuri smiles gratefully, about to explain that it was really nothing, but gets interrupted again. 

“One of the first years apparently came to Oakwood because of Yuuri. I think he has a major crush,” Isabella adds with a laugh. Yuuri’s about to protest. No one has ever had a crush on him, except maybe Victor before they got together but Yuuri still has a hard time believing that’s real. He’s cut off again, this time by Hikaru who’s sitting next to Cao in the booth, holding the spoon for his chocolate cake. 

“Oh! Is this that blonde kid? The one with the red bangs?” he asks, turning to Isabella who nods frantically. “He came up to me yesterday and asked if I knew you,” he says as he turns back to Yuuri with a smile that’s also far too teasing for Yuuri’s taste. “Said he wished he was a year older so he could be in your class. Said it was the most devastating thing in the world to know he couldn’t.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri sighs and tilts his head back. “This is crazy.” He looks back at Victor to get support, someone to agree that this is madness. He doesn’t. Victor’s looking at him with a puzzled expression that makes Yuuri sit up straighter in his embrace and looks at him. He’s not used to Victor looking at him like this, frowning and with a slight pout. “What?”

“He can’t have you,” Victor points out bluntly, and Yuuri laughs in disbelief because of course not. That’s not even a question. “Did you tell him you have a boyfriend you love very, very much and basically live with?”

“No,” Yuuri admits. “He didn’t say he had a crush on me, he just said he liked my skating. They’re exaggerating.”

Victor doesn’t look pleased by his answer, mouth twisting as his frown deepens. “I don’t like him. You don’t know the effect you have with people Yuuri, making them swoon left and right.” 

Yuuri can’t believe this. “People fall in love with you all the time,” he points out. “I’ve had at fights with two people in different schools just because I’m dating you.” 

“And I’ve told them I have a serious boyfriend and that he’s the most wonderful person in the world who I love,” Victor counters. 

“I spoke to him for like a minute, and all we talked about was skating,” Yuuri tries to defend, realisation hitting him embarrassingly slowly. “Are you jealous?” 

Victor pouts, and it’s incredibly cute. Yuuri has such a soft spot for Victor’s pout. He looks at Yuuri with puppy dog eyes, a trick he must have learned from Makkachin since it’s highly effective. “So? I don’t want to lose you to some blond with a huge crush.” 

“You’re not,” Yuuri says softly, heartwarming slightly at the absurdity of Victor thinking Yuuri could ever want anyone but him. “I love you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“If you say so,” Victor says, even if he doesn't look completely convinced. The rest of the table has moved on to talk about next week's game, and Yuri keeps butting in from the booth next to theirs, Otabek sitting next to him with an amused expression. It gives Yuuri the opportunity to cup Victor’s cheeks carefully, leaning forward to press his lips softly against his mouth. He tries to pour all the love he feels for Victor into it, all the safety and sense of home he gives. Victor kisses back, just as lovingly, but when they part there’s still doubt in his eyes. 

“Hello Yuuri!” Kenjirou calls so loudly the entire corridor stops their movements for a moment. Yuuri glances over from where his locker is open towards the boy, trying for an easy smile. This has been happening every day, as soon as Kenjiou sees him he calls out, and Yuuri’s slowly getting used to it, waving and greeting him politely. Victor has yet to catch the interaction, but he always frowns when someone brings it up. Yuuri has no idea how to deal with that. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says with a smile and a wave. Kenjirou stops next to the locker, and Yuuri closes it and turns, not sure how to proceed. Luckily, Kenjirou doesn’t seem to have that problem. 

“How are you?” he says in a rush, as if he’s been running to get there. “Do you have class now or lunch? I’ve just come from lunch it was chicken pie and it was delicious.” 

“I have lunch now,” Yuuri answers. It’s Thursday and the only day he and Victor have lunch at the same time, so he’s waiting for his boyfriend to come over to they can go to the cafeteria together. 

“Great! I hope you like the food then. I think it's a great cafeteria and it’s really neat with all the vegetables and salads and-” Kenjirou rambles, stopping suddenly as warm arms wrap around Yuuri’s waist from behind. Yuuri doesn't really need to turn to know who it is, he feels it in the embrace. He still does though, because it’s impossible not to look up at his boyfriend's lovely face. His arms come up almost on their own account, landing over Victor’s warm ones. 

“Hi darling,” Victor says in a low voice, meeting Yuuri’s gaze as he turns. He’s breathtaking, and wastes no time at all to press his lips against Yuuri’s, a little harder than he usually does in school. Yuuri gasps, body tingling.    
“Hi,” Yuuri breathes, feeling dazed and body flooding with love. Victor pecks his lips again, much softer this time, and Yuuri hums in contentment. 

“Who is this?” Victor asks, and Yuuri has to take a moment to remember, so distracted by Victor’s warm arms and lovely eyes. 

“Oh, this is Kenjirou. He’s a first year,” Yuuri says, as if he’s not fully aware that Victor knows exactly who Kenjirou is. He turns to Kenjirou next, the boys eyes wide in surprise. “Kenjirou this is my boyfriend Victor, he’s in third year hockey.”

“Hi,” Victor says cheerily, and Yuuri hears that it’s all fake. “Nice to meet you.” 

“H-Hi,” Kenjirou says, eyes darting between Yuuri and Victor. Victor’s still holding onto Yuuri posessively, and Yuuri might have gotten irritated if he didn’t like it so much. It’s not like he can’t relate. He gets possessive too. “Did you meet here?” Kenjirou asks, and Yuuri can see his gaze dropping to Yuuri’s necklace with Victor’s initials, before darting back. 

“No,” Victor says proudly, and Yuuri almost wants to laugh, if it wasn’t so cute. “In junior high. I got scouted here and then Yuuri followed. The school was of course so happy, since my Yuuri’s so talented.” 

Yuuri can feel himself blush, turning to peck at Victor’s cheek so he doesn't have to look at Kenjirou’s face that's so filled with conflicting emotions Yuuri can’t make out. “Stop spoiling me,” he says instead. 

“Not spoiling if it’s true,” Victor sing songs, nuzzling his cheek and Yuuri laughs. He always gets so lost in Victor, unable to look away. “Ready for lunch?”

“Ah, yes!” Yuuri agrees, turning back to Kenjirou who’s still looking at them with wide eyes. “I should go then. Have a good day!”

“You too,” he answers, and then Victor pulls Yuuri away from the lockers towards the cafeteria. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri points out as soon as they round the corner, laugh in his voice. Victor pouts this time too, but there’s joy in his eyes this time, warm and inviting. 

“You still love me though,” Victor says a little more confidently, and Yuuri nods, pulling Victor back slightly by their joined hands. 

“Yep, love you more than anything,” he answers kissing him softly.

Yuuri still can’t believe this is happening. He feels as if this is a dream, and that soon he’s going to wake up and realise it’s not true. His heart is hammering in his chest as he smiles stiffly, shaking hands with the hand not holding on to his glass of sparkling cider. All the hard work he’s put into this season, his first senior season, paying off. Fourth. He came in fourth in the GPF. Yuuri can’t believe it. He has no idea how this happened and his entire body seems to be in disbelief. 

The season flowed much smoother than expected. He’d taken bronze in both of his qualifiers, none of them containing the top three skaters in the world. He made it to the final on what felt like a mistake, and maybe that was the reason why he didn’t feel nervous. He used the coping strategies Susanne had helped him with, and the last person he spoke to before he hit the ice for both his programs was Victor, sitting at home watching the stream. Victor had wanted to be there, but the hockey team had an important game in the middle of the event, and if they lost it it would mean the end of the season. Yuuri understood. They’ve chosen this life and each other, unfortunately meeting someone with as much drive as you sometimes means not being able to be there in person. Victor’s team won the game and Yuuri bombarded him with texts of congratulations, trying to celebrate even though he was a world away. Victor was his first call after the final results were in too, and even though Yuuri missed the podium with quite a lot, Victor was so incredibly proud. 

“I’m gonna kiss the crap out of you when you get home,” Victor promised and Yuuri had laughed breathlessly, heat and adrenaline drumming through his veins. 

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan. I can’t wait to get my mouth on all of you,” Yuuri had teased, smiling at the way Victor gasped. 

They’ve continued their sexual explorations since they crossed that line last spring, and even though they’ve stuck to using their hands and mouth so far, Yuuri’s starting to feel ready to take the next step. Victor makes him feel safe all the time, and Yuuri feels ready. He wants more, if Victor wants it too. 

For now though, Yuuri has to try to handle all the people who keep coming up to him and wants to discuss sponsor deals, who wants him to be in commercials and photo shoots and Yuuri feels extremely overwhelmed. Hanna disappeared somewhere, a few glasses of champagne in her system. Yuuri knows no one. The skaters are all older and seem to all be friends, and Yuuri feels scared to death to talk to any of them. The company representatives are getting too much to handle, and soon Yuuri’s going to have to get out of here. 

He’s nodding along to a woman who’s representing something about kitchen products? Yuuri doesn't remember, when someone clears their throat behind him. Yuuri turns and then stops, eyes growing wide as he sees who it is. Yuuri’s been following figure skating since he was little. He remembers sitting on the floor at Yuuko’s with wide eyes and heart rushing mile an hour, as people created emotions through movement on the ice. Yuuri knows of old skaters, their coaches and choreographers, and that's why he instantly recognises Celestino Cialdini. 

His smile is wide, and his long hair is loose down his shoulders, and Yuuri gulps. Celestino is a figure skating coach, one of the best. Yurui has no idea what to say. 

“Thank you, Karen. I’m sure Yuuri has a lot to think about after this season and will get back to you,” Celestino says with a smile, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to guide him to turn. Yuuri follows in a daze, so incredibly star struck and grateful at the same time. 

“You looked like you were getting overwhelmed,” Celestino says as he guides Yuuri to a table to sit, a bit away from the chattering crowds. “This whole thing can be a bit much when you’re new to it, especially when you come up as fast as you have,” he continues, motioning towards the crowd they just left. Karen seems to have gone over to some other sponsors that Yuuri spoke to earlier in the evening, and Yuuri feels so glad to be away from them he actually feels physically lighter. 

“Yeah I-,” Yuuri starts with a sigh, slumping back into his chair. “I have no idea why anyone would want to sponsor me.” 

Celestino laughs, loud and boisterous, and Yuuri jump a little from the loud noise. Celestino shakes his head, almost fondly. “You did amazing this season, Yuuri, of course they’d want you to be the face of their brand. You’re young and talented, companies like that.” 

“I’m nothing special,” Yuuri protest. “I’m just a dime-a-dozen skater who was lucky enough to reach the Grand Prix Final.“

Celestino looks at him for a moment, expression puzzled, searching Yuuri’s face. Yuuri squirms and bites his lip, wondering if he should excuse himself and go to his room. Hanna can probably find her own way to hers, if she’s not too drunk. And is it really Yuuri’s job to take care of his teacher and coach if they drank too much? Yuuri’s seventeen, and she’s at least forty. She should be able to take care of herself. 

“You’re not an average skater, Yuuri. You’re incredibly talented, and I’m sure a lot of work went into those programs as well, both this season and ever since you started skating. Don’t sell yourself short,” the coach says, and Yuuri can feel his ears going red under the praise, fiddling nervously with his fingers. He has no idea what to say to that.

“I’ll try to do better next year,” Yuuri says with a determined nod, which leads to Celestino raising his eyebrows, something sparkling in his eyes. He lets out a soft laugh. 

“Tell you what, you have a year and a half left of high school left, correct?” Celestino asks and Yuuri nods. Celestino hums and pulls out a business card, scribbling down a number on the back of it with his pen. “When you start thinking about what to do after, please give me a call. I would love to coach you.” 

He slides the card over the table and Yuuri takes it, bringing it up to read. He can’t believe this is happening. His heart is hammering hard in his chest and he feels a bit breathless as he looks up at the coach.    
“I- are you sure?” Yuuri asks and Celestino laughs again, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Deadly,” he answers, nodding to the card. “That’s my business number and email, as well as my private. You reach out and we’ll talk about it.” He gives Yuuri another pat on the back before leaving, and then Yuuri’s just sitting there, staring at the card for a long moment. When he finally composes himself he pocketets the card carefully, zig zagging through the crowd until he’s out of the ballroom, picking his phone out of his pocket. He thumbs his way into his list of favourite contacts, pressing the top contact. 

“Hi love,” Victor greets him, and Yuuri lets out a deep sigh at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, moving towards the elevator. 

“You can never guess what just happened.”

Yuuri kicks off his shoes as soon as the door falls shut. He’s so tired, and yet not tired at all. It’s the jet lag, messing up his system and making it feel like he’s should be asleep, even if its the middle of the day. Victor stands from the couch immediately when he sees him, smile wide and eyes glittering. Yuuri loves him. He loves him so much.

“Congratulations,” he says, waiting till Yuuri’s shrugged his jacket off to embrace him. Yuuri melts into it, feeling like he’s finally come home now that he’s in Victor’s embrace. “You were amazing. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there.” 

“You were with me though,” Yuuri says and pushes back, just enough so he can look at Victor, heart fluttering. “You always help me so much, even though you weren't there.” 

“I’m gonna be next time, when you medal,” Victor promises, one of his hands moving from Yuuri’s waist to cup his cheek, pressing their lips together softly. Yuuri hums, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he presses a little harder into the kiss. He’s missed Victor. Missed his laugh, his smile, his voice. He’s missed his hands on his body and his lips on his. He’s missed everything about him. 

“Mmh,” Victor hums, half a moan, when they pull pack. 

“I missed you,” Yuuri voices, hands finding their way under Victor’s shirt, feeling his warm skin under his palms. There’s an urgency filling Yuuri, making him want to be as close to Victor as possible. “I missed you so much.”   
Victor’s fingers starts carding through the hairs of Yuuri’s nape, and Yuuri hums, pressing up to slot their mouths against each other again while his hands continue to move up under Victor’s sweater. 

“I missed you too,” Victor breathes, cheeks starting to flush. He rolls his hips slightly, and Yuuri moans low in his throat, pressing up to Victor’s lips again. There’s a buzzing under his skin, urgent and raw, and he rolls his hips to meet Victor’s, enjoying the way he gasps. 

“Take me to bed,” he whispers when they break apart, and Victor nods, taking a step back. Yuuri follows, finally pushing Victor's shirt fully off as they move. Victor starts tugging on Yuuri’s shirt too and soon it and his tshirt find their way to the floor as well. 

Their mouths only separate for a moment, like magnets pulled together as soon as they can after discarding the shirts. They’ve done this dance before, and Yuuri kisses Victor more urgently as he finds the fastening of Yuuri’s pants, sliding them off his hips. Yuuri kicks them off without breaking the kiss, and Victor pulls them flush together again, hands on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri gasps and rolls his them, holding onto Victor’s shoulders. This feels good. This feels right. 

Yuuri can feel himself growing hard fast, and he lets his hands travel down Victor’s lovely skin to his trousers, cupping his ass to squeeze. Victor moans and bucks into Yuuri’s hips, breaking the kiss. 

“Fuck,” Victor breaths and Yuuri can only agree, fingers trailing along the hem of his pants until he finds the fastening and can pull them down. It doesn’t take long before their underwear has found their way to the floor as well, and then they crawl into bed Yuuri laying down on his back, Victor towering over him. The kisses are hot and wet, and Yuuri rolls his hips up into Victor’s groin, feeling their hard lengths brush against each other. Victor lets out a low moan, kissing Yuuri’s cheek, his jaw, his throat. 

“I want-,” Yuuri starts grabbing Victor’s hair tight as Victor’s hands hold his hips down, rutting against him. It feels amazing, and the growing need he’s been feeling to go all the way, grows. “I want you inside me.” 

Victor stops, rising so he can look at Yuuri. He’s gorgeous. Cheeks flushed, hair a mess and he’s all Yuuri’s. Victor’s eyes are dark and half lidded and he looks incredibly sexy. “You want that?” he asks, blush deepening and his hips giving a shallow thrust. Yuuri hums and rocks back up into him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says. “Do you want to?” 

“So much,” Victor moans, leaning down to kiss Yuuri again, making Yuuri melt even further. “I love you,” he adds when they break apart, and Yuuri smiles, kissing him sweetly. 

“I love you too.”

Their kisses slow for a while, as if just wanting to bask in the moment, to know they’re together and in love and about to take this step. They’ve done a lot of it before, the petting and sucking and the fingering but not gone all the way, and Yuuri wants to. He wants to be completely Victor’s and for Victor to be his. He wants Victor to be his first. There’s never been any doubt about that. 

The kisses slowly grow more heated again, and then Victor’s reaching for the lube they keep in the nightstand, used for fingering before, and settles his knees between Yuuri’s spread thighs.

“This okay?” Victor asks, opening the bottle and coating two fingers with the clear liquid. Yuuri nods and shakes his hips, full of anticipation and nerves. Victor’s cock is hanging heavy between his legs, hard and flushed. He wonders what it will feel like to have it inside him. “I’m gonna make you feel so good. Tell me if I should stop.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees with a nod, resting back against the pillows. Victor puts a hand on the side of his head, leaning down to kiss him as his finger starts circling Yuuri’s rim. Yuuri takes a breath, and then another, concentrating to relax, pliant and soft under Victor’s touch. Victor seems to feel it too, pushing the tip of his finger in slowly. Yuuri gasps against his lips, rocking back into the touch. He loves being fingered, loves how it makes him feel taken care of and how Victor’s focus is so zeroed in on him, like Yuuri’s the only thing in the world.

“Victor, Victor,” he pants and Victor pushes further in, rocking his finger in slowly. “Mmh.”

“So hot Yuuri,” Victor prasies, kissing Yuuri’s jaw and neck, sucking a mark into his throat. “So hot, I can’t wait to be inside you.”   
“More,” Yuuri asks, pleads. “One more Victor please.”   
“Anything you want,” Victor says into his skin, pulling out and then rocking in slowly with two. Yuuri keens, eyes falling shut as small gasps leaves his lips. He feels the stretch burn, but it doesn’t feel bad, and when Victor twist his fingers and then curls them right where Yuuri’s the most sensitive he almost shouts. 

“Yes, Victor yes,” Yuuri gasps, rocking his hips to make Victor move his hand faster because it feels so good. “Aah.”   
“Does it feel good?” Victor teases and Yuuri would glare if he wasn’t so lost in the pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“So good,” Yuuri gasps. He could come like this. He has before, with Victor’s fingers working inside him as he takes him in his mouth. It always makes Yuuri come so hard, but today he wants something else. “More. Please, more.” 

Victor complies, pulling his fingers up to pour more lube on, and then he’s stretching Yuuri with three, slow and oh so good. Yuuri gasps and moans, gripping Victor's shoulders so tightly, like an anchor in the storm. Yuuri feels so full, but he still wants more. He craves to feel closer to Victor, connected. 

“You ready?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, kissing him hard. He’s still nervous about how it’s going to feel, but he feels so safe with Victor, knows if it feels wrong he’s going to stop. 

“Take care of me,” Yuuri asks, and Victor’s gaze is so soft, even if he too looks a bit nervous. 

“Always,” he promises, hands trembling slightly. He’s so lovely, caring for Yuuri so. “I’ll always take care of you.” 

“I’ll take care of you too,” Yuuri promises, bringing their foreheads together. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Victor says, and then Yuuri can feel the blunt head of his cock press against his hole. “I’m gonna-”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, taking a deep breath and then Victor’s pushing into him slowly, stretching him wider than he ever has before. Yuuri gasps and grips Victor’s shoulders tighter, mouth falling open because it’s so much but it’s so good. Victor’s rocking into him slowly, breathing heavily above him and Yuuri has to pry his eyes open to look at him. 

Victor’s eyes are glassy, unfocused and face flush bright, his mouth slightly open and he looks completely dazed, just like Yuuri feels. It sends a flutter through Yuuri’s stomach, knowing they both feel the same. Victor bottoms out, and for a moment they just lay there, panting and looking into each other’s eyes. Yuuri adores him, adores him so much it makes him ache sometimes. 

“Okay?” Victor breathes after a moment, and Yuuri smiles, rocking his hips slightly, pushing a moan out of Victor, making him swell with pride.

“So good, Victor,” Yuuri says. “You?”

“So tight Yuuri I’m going insane,” Victor breathes, leaning down to claim his lips again. Yuuri hums happily emotions overflowing. 

“Move then,” Yuuri whispers when they break apart, and Victor nods, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. They both gasp, and then Victor does it again, and again and soon Yuuri feels like he’s melting into the bed, holding onto Victor with all he has. His breaths becoming moans, unable to form any words. Victor’s just moaning Yuuri’s name as his pace increases, and Yuuri reaches between them to wrap a hand around his cock because he’s so close and it feels so good.

“Victor, Victor I’m gonna-” 

“Yes,” Victor moans, crashing their lips together in a wet kiss. 

Victor comes first, but Yuuri follows soon after, vision whiting out for a moment as his entire body trembles with pleasure. He keeps shaking slightly, even as Victor slumps down on top of him, breathing just as heavily as Yuuri. For a moment they just hold on to each other, until Victor pushes up and rolls them both to their sides. 

“I love you,” he says, pressing closer, slotting their lips together in soft kisses. 

_ I love you too,  _ Yuuri thinks.  _ I love you more than anything. Forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Things back in Yuuri and Victor's hometown blow up just in time for Christmas break, and Victor has to make a decision affecting both of their futures. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Semester four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this installation of this AU. I'm happy to say there will be another final fic which will be a sort of epilogue. It'll be posted as soon as it's done, but before January 1st.   
> A huge thank you to all of you who has commented, kudos and read this fic. I adore all of you. <3
> 
> Thank you to [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the help with beta <3.

Victor’s excited about going home for Christmas break. He’s turning eighteen this year, which is a big deal. He’s also looking forward to seeing all his old friends again. He’s been trying to keep in touch with Georgi and Chris better, and they now have a group chat with Yuuko and Takeshi that’s fairly active, and Victor’s looking forward to spending some actual time together as well. He knows Yuuri’s excited too, still high on his win and missing his friends. Victor hadn’t thought about it as much during Christmas break last year, but during the summer it became evident how much Yuuri relaxed when he was home. How much easier he smiled around people, how his shoulders were less tense, how he seemed to be in the moment, eyes bright and smile relaxed and easy. He looks forward for Yuuri to have that as well, even if they’ll have to spend time apart. 

They’re sitting on the train back, Yuuri’s head pillowed on his shoulder. Victor almost thinks he’s asleep, eyes closed and face relaxed, but then he twitches, pulling his vibrating phone out of his pocket. 

“It’s Ji,” Yuuri says sleepily, swiping to answer. “Hello?”   
Victor leans back to watch him, smiling. It’s rare for Ji to call, Victor can’t recall a single time it’s happened, but maybe he’s excited to see Yuuri as well. They’re going over to Ji’s tomorrow night for Christmas baking, the whole old gang, and Victor’s really excited. He’s gonna make a bunch of hearts and ice them with Yuuri’s name. Ji only says a few sentences before Yuuri tenses under Victor's arm, and he looks down worriedly, seeing how Yuuri’s frowning. 

“What do you mean a mess?” Yuuri asks, and then Ji’s talking again, Victor shifts so he can look at Yuuri, question in his eyes. Yuuri glances up at him and his frown deepens, biting his lip nervously. “No, he never told me that.” 

Ji starts talking again, and Yuuri looks into Victor’s face and slowly his facial expression changes from puzzled to surprised to worried. Victor’s heart starts racing even though he has no idea what’s going on or why Yuuri’s looking like something terrible has happened. It’s a lot of back and forth after that, and Yuuri reaches out to grab Victor’s hand, holding it tightly as they continue to speak. It’s mostly Ji who’s talking, and Yuuri agrees or disagrees. It becomes evident that it’s something about Phichit, and then Yuuri’s asking about Chris and Victor’s heart starts racing even more. The call takes over twenty minutes, and Yuuri looks more and more lost as it goes on, holding on to Victor harder. 

“What’s going on?” Victor asks as soon as it ends, Yuuri looking down at the phone in his hand, already scrolling. He finds Phichit’s contact and he’s just about to press it, when Victor stops him. “Yuuri, please.”

“I don’t-,” Yuuri starts, looking up at Victor with eyes filled with disbelief. “Something’s happend between Phichit and Chris and I don’t know what. I didn’t even know- Did you?”

“Know what?” Victor asks, shaking his head in disbelief. Chris hasn’t said anything about Phichit in the chat, not as far as Victor can remember, and he wouldn’t forget if they had a falling out. 

“That they were seeing each other,” Yuuri says and Victor feels shock wash over him like a wave, eyes growing wide and jaw go slack. Chris and Phichit? Dating? He has definitely not heard anything about that. 

“What?” he asks and Yuuri’s shaking his head and looking back down at his phone. Victor has no idea how to deal with this. Chris is his best friend. Phichit is Yuuri’s best friend. He knows they both talk to them almost daily through chat. How could they not tell them? “Did they break up or?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, voice still low and unbelieving. “Ji said they had a fight and that Chris is refusing to come tomorrow and Georgi’s siding with him and apparently Yuuko and Takeshi are caught in between.”

Victor can hardly believe this is happening. He looks at Yuuri and shakes his head, suddenly overcome with the blinding fear that something would somehow go wrong between them. It’s crazy, because they didn’t even know something was going on between Chris and Phichit. He doesn’t want this to hurt them. He can’t lose Yuuri. He feels like he might crumble if he does.

“I have to call him,” Yuuri says and Victor nods, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s soft lips, a sweet lingering one. Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut, smiling softly even if it doesn’t reach his eyes. Victor holds his hand tightly and then Yuuri dials.

It’s a mess. 

The whole thing is a burning, hurtful mess and Victor has no idea who to believe. Yuuri seems equally torn, and after they’ve both spent over an hour on the phone with their respective best friends they seem to only be more confused. They both have to hang up before they have to get off the train, and when they’re standing on the platform Yuuri looks as exhausted as Victor feels. 

Phichit says Chris has played him and hurt him and that he’s so upset he can barely think. Chris says Phichit never told him how he felt and how was he supposed to know and after a while Victor’s head’s just spinning with it. It’s “he said” after “he did” after “I felt” and Victor has no idea where to start. It’s late when they arrive, and they’re supposed to separate and go to their parents’ house but Victor can’t let go, shaken up and confused. He sends a text to his parents, Yuuri pressed up against his chest. Yuuri hums and presses closer, and then they stay like that until Hiroko comes to pick them up. 

Instead of going to the Christmas bake Victor heads over to his best friend, while Yuuri goes over to Phichit to try to take care of him. They’ve decided to meet up at Victor’s parents afterwards, since they still haven’t seen them but don’t want to be separated. 

Chris’ mother opens for Victor with a smile and pleasant small talk, which Victor engages in for a few minutes before it becomes clear that Chris isn’t coming out of his room and getting him. He excuses himself after answering a few of her questions, darting down a familiar hallway down to his best friend’s room. He knocks once, and Chris lets out what sounds more like a grumble than a greeting, but pushes in anyway. 

Chris is a mess. Victor’s never seen him like this before. His hair is sticking up every which way, his eyes are red and there are bags under them and he even looks pale, drained. Victor’s heart aches, and he closes the door quietly, walking up to his friend who’s hugging a pillow on the bed. 

“Hi,” Victor says with a soft voice, sitting down opposite from Chris. They used to sit like this when they were little, talk about secrets and dreams and fears. This feels different, but still the same. Chris lets out a sigh, closing his eyes and Victor can almost see the heartache radiating off him. 

“Hi,” Chris answers and hugs his pillow harder, looking down into the bed. It’s so different from how chipper he usually is, and Victor feels so bad for him, hopes he’ll be able to comfort him, at least. Chris doesn’t seem inclined to continue and Victor lets out a sigh, arranging himself to sit cross legged.    
“What happened?” Victor asks. He almost wants to launch into a speech about Chris not telling him any of this before this mess of a situation unfolded but bites his tongue last minute. That probably wouldn’t help. Chris sighs again shaking his head. 

“Everything is such a mess I- I don’t know where to start.” 

“From the beginning,” Victor suggests and Chris shoots him an irritated look but his grip on the pillow loosens and he leans forward, plucking some invisible lint from his pants. 

“I barely know when it began I- I guess I had a crush on him at the end of junior high, but then when we started high school and he was still at Aria we kind of drifted apart and my emotions cooled,” Chris says and Victor nods along. 

“Yeah, I noticed you all weren’t as close when I came home that summer. But the following winter and this summer everything seemed fine?” 

Chris nods slowly, looking back up at Victor for a while before his eyes fall down to the bedding again. “Yeah, I mean my feelings grew the past year, after Phichit moved up to high school too and we saw each other more, but I guess this thing started right after the summer.”

“After we left?” Victor asks, remembering them all waving them off at the train with wide smiles and good luck wishes for the coming season. He’d detected nothing odd then, even if Yuuri had said something about Phihcit being more mellow than he usually was. Victor had forgotten about it until now. 

“Yeah,” Chris says. “Maybe a week into the semester we got invited to a party at this girl from my class’ house. I don’t think you know her, Patricia.”

Victor frowns but shakes his head, not being able to recall anyone by that name. Chris nods in understanding. “Yeah I guessed, she’s not from Aria. Anyway, we both, me and Phichit, got really drunk, and he pulled me away so I could go lay down because everything was spinning and then we found a bed and long story short, we started making out.”

“Oh,” Victor says. Drunk make outs with your crush might be complicated. Victor never really had to deal with that since he and Yuuri got together before any of them started drinking, and Yuuri still doesn’t drink at all, and claims it has something to do with his dad being a crazy drunk. “And?”

“And I was so happy because I’d wanted to kiss him so many times you know? But at the same time I was so nervous. We were both so drunk and what if he didn’t remember? What if he regretted it? Uugh,” Chris sighs, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Victor again. 

“Did he forget?” Victor asks, dread pooling in his gut. Chris laughs, kind of bitter, and Victor winces. 

“I don’t know. At first I thought maybe he did, because neither of us said anything at school on Monday or the coming week, but then the week after that there was another party and we were both drunk again and made out again,” Chris says, and a small smile spreads on his lips when he remembers it, quickly followed by a frown, before he hugs his pillow again.

“Did you talk then?” Victor asks and lets out a sigh when Chris shakes his head again. This is such a mess. 

“No I- I got scared and it kept happening and happening and then it felt weird to bring it up so I just tried to roll with it but with each time things got more heated and went further,” Chris admits, pink dusting his cheeks. 

“Did you sleep together?” Victor asks but Chris shakes his head letting the pillow fall into his lap. 

“No, not all the way, but we did a lot of other stuff,” Chris says and Victor knows this is a big deal. Chris hasn’t really had a boyfriend before and if he’s liked Phichit for that long, this is really a big deal, and not really the best way to experience those things. Victor's so grateful to have Yuuri, to have been able to feel so safe and loved during all of those experiences. 

“Okay, so what happened the other night that led to this fight then? Did you tell him how you feel?” 

“Not really. I probably should but…,” Chris shakes his head biting his lip. Victor knows this expression. This is Chris’ guilty expression. Victor saw it when they got caught sneaking into the outdoor pool at night when they were fourteen. Victor gives him a look like he knows and Chris groans, pushing the pillow up to cover his face for a moment before dropping it to his lap again. 

“What did you do?” Victor asks and Chris gives him a level stare which Victor meets. He’s not backing down from this. 

“Okay, so on Wednesday there was a dance at a club. It was for all the high schoolers but they didn’t check alcohol when you walked in so everyone was basically wasted. I was. I was really excited to see him because it had been a while but then he came with Leo and Ji, but someone else where with them as well. I’ve never seen him before but he kept touching Phichit and I just got so mad-,” 

“Christope Giacometti please tell me you didn’t punch someone because you got jealous?!” Victor exclaims and Chris’ brows shoot up, eyes darting to the bedroom door and then back. Victor raises his hand in a placating motion. 

“Sorry,” Victor says sheepishly. “I just… you didn’t right?” 

“No,” Chris says and Victor’s heart instantly feels a bit lighter. “But after they left together I might have sent a string of very angry, jealous text messages.” 

“You didn’t,” Victor says even if Chris eyes tear up as he nods, biting his lip again. Victor crawls over the bed to hug him, Chris’ tears soaking his shirt. They sit like that for a long time, Chris shaking and crying into Victor’s shoulder. He can’t even imagine this. If it had been Yuuri, Victor probably would have done the same, not said anything for the sake of having him just a little. Chris really messed up, but it wasn’t really cool of Phichit either. 

“Do you know how you feel about him?” Victor asks when he pulls back after Chris’ sobs having calmed a while ago. Chris dries his face with his hands, sucking in a few shaky breaths. 

“I’m in love with him. I’m so in love with him,” he whispers, as if it’s a secret. Victor’s heart aches. He has no idea how to help his friend, and he can only really come up with one option. 

“Chris. As much as it’s scary as hell, have you considered telling him how you feel?” Victor asks softy, and Chris shakes his head. Breath stuttering a little again.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” he asks, and a shiver runs through Victor’s body. 

“I don’t know but you have to tell him something, why not the truth?” Victor suggests. It sounds so simple to say, he knows. It’s so much harder to do. He still remembers how nervous he was to tell Yuuri how he felt, to ask if Yuuri would want to be his boyfriend and that was without drunk make out and groping sessions and who knows what else. 

“I hate you,” Chris sighs, but there’s a small smile on his face. “What would I even say?”

“I like you so much it drove me kind of crazy to see you with someone else,” Victor suggests and Chris nods. “You should probably mention something about you knowing it’s not cool to go at him through text though.” 

Chris cringes and nods, wiping under his eyes again. “Yeah maybe I should. Should I call? Text?” 

“Text maybe? Give him some time to think about if he wants to meet up?” Victor suggests. He doesn’t know what Phichit would prefer, he doesn’t know him that well, but if it were him he’d want the opportunity to think about it. Chris nods and straightens, sliding off the bed. 

“I’m gonna go wash my face,“ he says, leaning down to give Victor a hug. “Thank you for listening.” Victor hugs him back tightly, letting out a breath. 

“Anytime.”

Victor looks down at his phone as soon as Chris has left to see if Yuuri’s texted. He hasn’t and Victor can only hope Phichit feels something for Chris too, and that the texts haven’t messed up too much. He also wonders who that guy was, and if Phichit actually met someone else. He considers calling Yuuri, but realises he might call in the middle of a similar talk that he can Chris just had, and decides against it. Chris comes back quickly anyway, and together they sit down to craft a good message. It takes a few tries, but after a while they’ve agree on one, apologetic and straight to the point, without being pushy or revealing too much. Victor looks down at the blue message on Chris’ phone, hoping Phichit will answer soon.

**Me**

_ 15.14 _

I’m really sorry about how I acted last night and the messages I sent. 

I feel like I owe you an explanation and I get if you don’t want it 

but if you do, I'd like to meet. 

Whenever you can. 

“That’s really all you can do now,” Victor says, hoping to be supportive. Chris nods, even if he looks crestfallen. Victor’s nerves feel on end, and he tries to figure out what to say, what they could do as they wait for Phichit to answer. 

“Shit, why am I so stupid?” Chris sighs and Victor bumps his shoulder with Chris’ in a way to scold him. 

“Don’t say that. Things aren't always easy. I got a bit jealous this semester too,” Victor admits, remembering Kenjirou with his excitable personality and awe filled eyes staring up at his Yuuri. Beside him, Chris snorts. 

“Yeah, like Yuuri doesn’t look at you like you hung the moon and the stars. He’s never falling out of love with you,” he says and Victor’s heart does a flip in his chest. He knows Yuuri loves him. They tell each other daily, but it’s always nice to hear that people see it too. Still, today is about Chris and fixing his heart, and not about Victor and Yuuri’s relationship. 

“You deserve someone like that too, and maybe it’s Phichit and maybe it’s not. If it isn’t he doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Victor points out, and Chris smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

Chris’ telephone vibrates and they both look down at it, Victor’s heart jumping in his chest, even though it’s not his love life on the line. Chris takes a deep breath and opens it, hand trembling slightly.

**Phichit Chulanont**

_ 15:20 _

I’ll meet you. 

Does tonight work? 

It feels a bit strange, but Victor walks alongside Chris to the meet up point, seeing Phichit and Yuuri walk towards them as well. It’s been an endless rehearsing what Chris is going to say ever since the message came, and now they’re finally meeting up. Victor will pull Yuuri to his side and they will head for his parents, and hope for the best. Hopefully Yuuri will have some information that will make the guessing of how it will play out easier. Yuuri smiles when he sees them, but Phichit looks hurt, and Victor can’t really blame him. Chris let him read the messages and they were really not nice. He has a lot of apologizing to do. 

“Hi Chris,” Yuuri says quietly when they meet, right in front of the old water tower. “Nice to see you.” 

“You too,” Chris says, even if Victor can see he only has eyes for Phichit. Yuuri seems to notice too, eyes darting to Victor before he look back to Phichit. 

“You okay?” he asks, soft and gentle, and Phichit nods, wrapping Yuuri in a hug before he turns to Chris. Victor can’t make out his expression, and takes a step back as he reaches his hand out for Yuuri to take. He does, as Chris steps forward, stopping right in front of Phichit. 

“You wanna walk with me?” he asks in a low voice and Phichit nods, turning away from them. Victor watches as he pulls Yuuri to his side, enjoying how right it feels to have his weight pressed into him, how well they fit.

“They look good together,” Victor says to start the conversation, hoping Yuuri will give him something to work with in the form of if his best friend is going to end up heart broken or with a boyfriend. They really do look good together though. Victor’s not sure why he never thought about it before. 

“They do. I hope they work it out. Phichit was so upset,” Yuuri says, before shifting, pressing up to press cold lips against Victor's equally cold cheek. “Was he sorry?”

“So sorry. He’s really in love with him,” Victor admits, turning with Yuuri in his embrace to start walking. Yuuri falls into step with him easily. “Apparently he’s been in love with Phichit since like, the last semester of junior high.” 

“No, what?” Yuuri says in disbelief, and when Victor looks down at him he shakes his head, soft smile on his face. “Phichit said something similar. He never told you?” Victor shakes his head and Yuuri sighs, looking back at the road. “Me neither.” 

“Does he still like him?” Victor asks, greeting one of his old hockey coaches as they turn a corner. It’s one of the strange things to be back. It’s so easy to find everything, his feet move on autopilot through known streets, greeting known people. 

“He said he’s in love,” Yuuri says with a sigh. “What about Chris?”

“He said the same,” Victor says, hope rising in his chest. Maybe this really could work out. “Who was that the other night then? That Phichit came to the dance with? And left with?”

“Oh,” Yuuri says and as Victor looks down he can see him blushing, nervously biting his lip. “It was Leo’s cousin. Apparently they’d started talking before the party, without Leo and Ji knowing, and decided to try to make Chris jealous.” 

“Oh my god,” Victor says loudly, rolling his eyes so hard it hurts. Yuuri giggles beside him and Victor tugs him closer, still shaking his head. “That’s so dumb. They are so dumb. Why are we friends with them?”

Yuuri continues to giggle, pulling Victor to a stop so he can kiss him, slow and sweet. Victor hums against his lips, cupping Yuuri’s face with his glove covered hands, smiling. 

Later that night, after they’ve been stuffed with catered food by Victor’s parents, played in the snow with Makka and filled Victor’s parents in on everything happening in school, they can finally cuddle up in Victor’s bed. Yuuri’s in one of Victor’s old hockey camp shirts, one that’s far too little for Victor now, and his boxers. It feels so nice to be able to have him like this, even when they’re home. Yuuri’s just put his phone away, and Victor’s scrolling through instagram one last time, when he receives a message from Chris. He opens it immediately, smiling widely as he does. 

**Christope Giacometti**

_ 22.36 _

[image.jpg]

We worked it out. Just got home. 

Thank you to you and Yuuri for everything <3

The picture is of both Chris and Phichit, in Chris’ room. They’re sitting on the bed, the one Chris cried on earlier, and Chris has his lips pushed firmly into Phichit’s cheek. Phichit is smiling widely, eyes gleaming with joy. They look incredibly happy. Victor smiles, nugging Yuuri with his hip to get his attention.

“Darling,” he calls and Yuuri grumbles, tilting his head up but with eyes still closed. “Look at this.”

“Tired,” Yuuri grumbles, but opens one of his eyes to look at Victor's phone. It only takes a second, and then he’s shooting off Victor’s chest, eyes wide as he grabs Victor’s phone and sits. “Oh my.”

“Yes,” Victor agrees, sitting to he can kiss Yuuri’s neck, just because it looks so inviting. Yuuri turns and smiles, pressing his lips against Victor’s in a quick kiss. “Well done matchmaker.” 

Yuuri laughs, carefree and happy, shaking his head as he reaches for his phone. “I think they’d worked it out on their own. They just needed to vent a bit before they did.” Victor can see a similar picture on Yuuri’s screen sent by Phichit, and Victor smiles, laying back down to type out a response. 

The hockey season ends in the middle of March, right after Yuuri goes to worlds and comes home as top ten in the world. Victor’s proud and Yuuri’s in disbelief. Luckily, the team has done better this year, and made it all the way to the final. This means Yuuri can be there for the final game of the season, and Victor smiles widely when he spots him chanting Victor’s name in the claque. The entire school is there, and Victor hopes they won’t disappoint them. The Oakwood third year hockey team has placed third a few years in a row now, but they haven’t won in over a decade and a half. Victor hopes they’ll change that. 

The game is tough. They come together well as a team, like they have the entire season. Victor knows where they all are, feels the support from all of his teammates and coach all the way into his bones. He cheers loudly when he scores, amused by his team with hugs. He smiles and throws a kiss towards Yuuri in the stands, and continues to fight. 

It’s not enough.

When the bell rings for the end of the game he’s exhausted, sweat beading down his neck, forehead and nose. One goal. The other team won with just one goal. It’s so unfair and yet it isn't. Victor doesn't know if he’s biased or not, but they fought a good game. Did all they could. Sometimes it’s just like that. He can feel his head hang low as he enters the changing room, but only meets smiling faces, even if they’re not over joyed. 

“We played a great game,” Otabek says with a small twitch in his lips, which could almost be the beginning of a smile. “Thank you for getting us there, captain.” 

“Yeah,” JJ agrees, pulling off his knee pads. “That was a great game. It sucks we lost but I had so much fun.” 

Agreeing murmurs can be heard, and as Victor looks around the room they look happy, laughing and joking. Nothing like last season. Victor's heart swells, and he has to turn around to start fiddling with his own guards, so not to get too emotional. 

“Congratulations on silver,” Yuuri says with a smile as soon as Victor’s out of the locker room, standing there waiting for him. Victor is suddenly reminded of another hockey game a long time ago, when Yuuri asked him in their first date. He closes the distance between them quickly, dropping his bag so he can wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist, lifting him up into a kiss. Yuuri laughs but kisses him back, fingers tangling in Victor’s shower damp hair. 

“Thank you,” Victor says, having decided to be happy about this. He would have loved gold more, of course, but hopefully he’ll have more chances in life to win one. “Did you enjoy the game?” He sets Yuuri down carefully, and Yuuri presses up to kiss him again, making his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

“I enjoyed seeing my very hot boyfriend score so many goals,” Yuuri teases and Victor smiles, fighting the urge to lift him again. 

“Excuse me?” someone calls behind Victor and Yuuri’s arms falls slowly from his neck and Victor turns, meeting an unfamiliar face. “I’m sorry to bother you, but you are Victor Nikiforov, yes?” 

“Yeah,” Victor answers, keeping Yuuri close to his side. The woman smiles and reaches a hand out, greeting them both as Emily. 

“I really enjoyed seeing you on the ice Victor. I’m with Maltland University,” she explains and Victor feels Yuuri tense under his arm. “Do you have a scholarship yet?”

A full ride. A full ride for education of Victor’s choice and to play hockey for one of the best college teams in the country. He feels like he’s in a daze. He can’t concentrate as they make their way back to the dorms, slumping down on the couch as his heart continues to the race in his chest. Yuuri sits down next to him and hands him a glass of water, which Victor takes and sips slowly. 

“Why didn’t you agree right away?” Yuuri asks and Victor turns towards him, still so happy but surprised. 

“Of course I wouldn’t. I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

Yuuri blushes and ducks his head down to hide his face in the crook of Victor’s neck, body trembling slightly when he breathes. “How did I find someone as amazing as you?” Yuuri asks in a soft voice and Victor traces his spine all the way up to his hair, carding through it carefully. 

“You deserve only the best. This is a partnership, right?” Victor says and Yuuri nods, pressing his lips to Victor’s neck. 

“Okay,” Yuuri sighs and sits up straighter, looking into Victor’s eyes. “What are we going to do?”

“Where do you want to go? If you could choose, I mean,” Victor says, tangling their fingers together. Yuuri takes a moment, thinking everything through with furrowed brows. 

“I want to train with Celestino,” Yuuri says and Victor had expected it. Yuuri’s been talking a lot about it, and with the way the coach showed him respect during the Grand Prix Final Victor understands. Yuuri might have an array of coaches to choose from next year, Victor would guess so, but the most important thing is that it’s someone that Yuuri’s comfortable with, someone who can help his soar. 

“Okay,” Victor says, pulling out his phone and open the map app. “Let’s see how far apart the training center and Maltland University is.” 

It leads to a several hours long search where they both make lists of courses or programs they want to go, clubs Victor would be interested in working with, where Yuuri could get the best training. The university offering a full ride to Victor is close to where Celestino trains his skaters, but seems to mainly take in athletes on scholarships, which would make it hard for Yuuri to get in and keep up with his studies as well as compete. 

“I’ll have to check with Celestino, I think,” Yuuri says when they realise they’ve come to a dead end, not being able to solve any more today. “See if he knows anything about Maltland and if he’s had skaters go there.”

“Yeah that sounds good. Otherwise maybe we could go to different colleges? Celestino works with Prudence college mostly, right?” 

“We wouldn't live together then,” Yuuri points out, and Victor’s heart twinges because soon they’ll have to part. Yuuri will stay here and Victor will leave, which school he chooses to go to not changing that. 

“Yeah, okay,” Victor says, reaching out to press closer to Yuuri, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll work it out, okay? I don’t want to be without you, but we’ll have to, for a while.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri says with a shaky breath, leaning forward to claim Victor’s lips fully. He tastes like urgency, like Victor's leaving him tomorrow even though they have a few months here, and then the summer at home before they have to separate.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes into the kiss, holding him so tight, showing that he’s here. “It’ll be alright love.”

Yuuri pulls back from the kiss, kissing Victor’s jaw and then down his neck. It’s more soft and mapping than hot and claiming, and Victor hums into the touch, eyes falling close. Yuuri’s hands slide from him slowly, and then Victor blinks them open as Yuuri stands. Confusion fills him as he watches Yuuri fiddle, walking back to his coat to pull something out. 

“I was going to do this another way,” Yuuri says leaning down to move the coffee table away. Victor looks at him with a puzzled expression, as Yuuri kneels on the floor in front of him, black hair hanging down his forehead. He’s so pretty Victor’s breath catches. “But I feel like I need to show you how much you mean to me.”   
“I know Yuuri,” Victor starts but Yuuri shakes his head, taking Victor's hands in his. He squeezes once, smile nervous and eyes searching. Victor has no idea what’s going on.   
“I adore you. More than anything. I’m always hit with how you work so hard to take care of me. To take care of us. Your drive and passion. Your strength and kindness. I- I know I’ve told you this many times, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Yuuri says, blush high on his cheeks. Victor’s heart is hammering in his chest because this feels like something huge. Yuuri leans forward, kissing the inside of Victor’s wrist, his palm and then the inside of his ring finger. Victor’s breath hitchens, and they Yuuri’s hands leaves his to pick up a small black box from the floor. It’s only then Victor realises what’s actually happening, that this is real and Yuuri’s really going to -.

The box opens, two clean gold bands gleaming in the soft light of the lamp. They’re beautiful. Perfect. 

“Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri starts, still on his knees and with voice trembling. “Will you-”

“Yes of course,” Victor exclaims, shooting forward from the couch to tackle Yuuri onto the floor. Yuuri lets out a  _ oof  _ when Victor collides with him, but lands softly on the mat, Victor's hands cradling his face. Victor can’t contain himself, pressing up so he can slot their lips together in a heated kiss. 

“Really?” Yuuri breathes into it and Victor laughs because of course, what did his silly  _ fiancé _ expect? 

“Yes, yes, I'd love to marry you, Yuuri,” Victor says sitting up on his knees, pulling Yuuri with him. Yuuri smiles sweetly, pulling one of the rings from the box. Victor holds out his right hand, and Yuuri easily slides the band on, smile growing as he does. Victor can hardly breathe, looking down at it and how Yuuri bends to kiss it, sending a shiver down his spine. He reaches for Yuuri’s hand next and repeats Yuuri’s motions, all the way down to the kiss. 

Yuuri looks as ecstatic as Victor feels and he has to lean forward to kiss Yuuri again, heart so full. He knows people will call them too young. He knows they’ll be called silly but he doesn’t care. He adores Yuuri, and has known for a long time he wants them to spend the rest of their lives together. This is just a symbol for that. 

A symbol of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
